Szablon:News/archiwum9
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Maj *Cannavaro: Żal stąd odchodzić :Powracający do Juventusu Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu) wypowiedział się w wywiadzie dla Radio Marca o swoim odejściu z Realu Madryt. Po trzech latach w Madrycie Cannavaro wraca do Włoch. W ostatnim wywiadzie udzielonym hiszpańskim mediom powiedział: Real zawsze będę nosił w sercu, ale Boluda powiedział mi, że jedyne, co dało się zrobić, to poczekać do wyborów i dopiero potem rozmawiać o mojej przyszłości. Następnie dodał: Nie zmienia to faktu, że zawsze będę uważał przygodę z Realem za wyjątkową. To, czego żałuję najbardziej, to fakt, że nie udało mi się zwyciężyć z tym klubem w Champions League. Real jest stworzony dla tego turnieju, ale nie byliśmy w najlepszej formie. W tym momencie nie jesteśmy na poziomie Manchesteru United, Chelsea czy Barcelony. Moje pożegnanie z Hiszpanią jest więc nieco smutne, jako że chciałem tu coś wygrać, może nawet ligę. Trudno jednak podnieść się po porażce 2:6 z Barceloną. 120px|right *Pierwszy trening Ciro Ferrary :Najpierw godzinna dyskusja w szatni, później trening - w taki sposób Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu) rozpoczął swoją pracę z pierwszą drużyną Juventusu w nowej roli - trenera. Dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport pisze na pierwszej stronie: Nigdy tak nie trenowali! Piłkarze Starej Damy starają się szybko przyzwyczaić do nowej rzeczywistości. Wczorajszy trening składał się z półtoragodzinnej bardzo intensywnej części ćwiczeń atletycznych, później dołączyły też elementy taktyczne. Tuttosport relacjonuje dalej: Pierwszy raz Ferrary: harówka, intensywna praca i wiele wylanego potu. Na koniec sesji piłkarze wzięli udział w gierce wewnętrznej. Molinaro i De Ceglie nie zagrali, stąd Ferrara wypróbował opcję z Grygerą na lewej flance. Na boisku pojawił się też Sissoko, który po raz pierwszy zagrał mecz na treningu, odkąd wznowił treningi po kontuzji. W ataku zagrali Del Piero i Trezeguet, ale ze Sieną Ferrara prawdopodobnie chce zagrać "trójzębem". Razem z Ciro pracował wczoraj Massimo Maddaloni, trener Primavery, oraz Dodo Sormani, syn niezapomnianego Angelo. Rampulla zajął się treningiem bramkarzy. Zdaniem dziennikarzy obserwujących wczorajsze ćwiczenia piłkarze już dawno nie dostali na treningu takiego wycisku. Na koniec Ferrara spotkał się z Chiellinim, podczas gdy Sormari poświęcił dodatkowy czas Tiago. *Gracze Juve popierają Ferrarę :Nowy trener Juve Ciro Ferrara nie musi się obawiać o brak akceptacji ze strony piłkarzy. Zarówno byli, jak i obecni zawodnicy Starej Damy solidaryzują się z nim i życzą jak najlepiej. Wsparcia trenerowi udzielił lider zespołu. - Ciro, jesteś świetny. Byłem twoim kapitanem, teraz będę jednym z twoich piłkarzy. Znów będziemy wygrywać razem - deklarował Alessandro Del Piero. Zadowolenia z wyboru Ferrary na szkoleniowca Juve nie krył także były as zespołu Zinedine Zidane. - Ciesze się, że Ciro dostał szanse. Mam nadzieję, że uda mu sie wygrać pozostałe dwa mecze do końca sezonu i utrzymać trzecie miejsce w lidze. A może ugra coś więcej - zastanawia się Francuz. 120px|right *Del Piero między słupkami! :Dzisiejszego wieczoru z pewnością nie jednemu kibicowi "Starej Damy" do oczu napłynęły łzy wzruszenia. W jednej drużynie ponownie mieliśmy okazje zobaczyć Angelo Peruzziego, Paolo Montero (na zdjęciu z prawej), Angelo Di Livio, Zinedine'a Zidane'a (na zdjęciu z lewej) i Alessandro Del Piero. Kapitana Juventusu w dość nietypowych sytuacjach, przeprowadzającego rajd przez całe boisko w roli golkipera oraz broniącego rzuty karne... Przed kilkunastoma minutami w Turynie dobiegł końca charytatywny "Mecz serc". Zakończony remisem 6:6 w regulaminowym czasie gry i wynikiem 4:4 po rzutach karnych. Na murawie Stadio Olimpico pojawiło się wiele znanych osobistości, w tym kilka ze środowiska Juventusu. W Reprezentacji Włoskich Artystów gościnnie zagrali Stefano Tacconi oraz Antonio Chimenti. Rezerwowy bramkarz Bianconerich grał przez większość meczu nie między słupkami, a w polu, wpisując się nawet na listę strzelców. W drużynie "Ale 10+", prócz wspomnianych wyższej zawodników, pojawili się także m.in. Lapo Elkann. Co prawda jedno z najsłabszych ogniw w zespole, ale zawodnik najbardziej charyzmatyczny w drużynie Alessandro Del Piero. Jego zejściu w drugiej połowie towarzyszyły gromkie brawa wypełnionego po brzegi Stadionu Olimpijskiego. Przeraźliwe gwizdy towarzyszyły natomiast każdemu kontaktowi z piłką Fabio Cannavaro, który na boisku pojawił się po przerwie. To kolejny dowód na to, że obrońca Realu w Turynie nie jest mile widziany. *Ferrara: Potrzebujemy was, tifosi! :Nowy trener Juventusu, Ciro Ferrara (na zdjęciu), zaapelował do kibiców Starej Damy o wsparcie w ostatnich chwilach tego sezonu. Zapowiedział też, że powalczy z resztą drużyny o... siedem punktów w dwóch najbliższych meczach. Ferrara zwrócił się bezpośrednio do kibiców Bianconerich, mówiąc: Bardzo was teraz potrzebujemy. To dla nas trudny okres, bardzo delikatny. Mamy przed sobą pewien cel: obronić bezpośredni awans do Champions League. Żeby go osiągnąć, potrzeba nas wszystkich. Następnie zapowiedział: Poproszę drużynę, by wywalczyła w tych ostatnich dwóch meczach sezonu siedem punktów. Jeśli uda nam się wywalczyć jedynie sześć, jakoś się z tym pogodzę... 120px|right *Ravanelli: Ciro to dobry wybór :Były piłkarz Juventusu, Fabrizio Ravanelli (na zdjęciu), dzisiaj dobry kolega Ciro Ferrary, mianowanego wczoraj nowym trenerem turyńskiej drużyny, stwierdził, że zarząd Starej Damy podjął słuszną decyzję i że Ciro stanowi w tym momencie mocną kartę Bianconerich. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Calciomercato Ravanelli przyznał: Przykro mi z powodu Ranieriego, jako kibic Juventusu wolałbym, żeby klub nigdy nie musiał stawać w obliczu tego rodzaju sytuacji. Tak czy inaczej, skoro do zmiany już doszło, postrzegam mianowanie Ciro trenerem za najlepsze z możliwych w tym momencie rozwiązań. Pracowaliśmy razem, odnieśliśmy wiele wspólnych zwycięstw, razem też trochę liznęliśmy trenerki. Jestem dumny widząc Ciro na ławce trenerskiej Juve, to właściwy człowiek na właściwym miejscu. Zapytany, co sądzi o samej decyzji kierownictwa klubu, którego kibice nie są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że w trakcie sezonu trener pierwszej drużyny zostaje zwolniony, odpowiedział: Życzyłem Ranieriemu, żeby został na stanowisku trenera do końca kontraktu, ale jeśli szefowie klubu podjęli taką a nie inną decyzję, cieszę się, że padło na Ciro. Czy Ferrara to tylko rozwiązanie doraźne, czy też może zająć się trenerką Juventusu na dobre? Osobiście mam nadzieję, że Ciro dostanie możliwość pracy z pierwszą drużyną Juventusu również w przyszłym sezonie - powiedział Ravanelli. Jakie były główne grzechy Claudio Ranieriego? Teraz trudno podejmować się takiej oceny, trzeba by dobrze znać wewnętrzne środowisko drużyny. Ranieri stanął w obliczu serii kontuzji w trakcie sezonu, trzeba to wziąć pod uwagę. Może wobec tego to problemy w szatni miały wpływ na negatywne rezultaty osiągane przed drużynę w końcówce tego sezonu? Słuchając pogłosek powiedziałbym, że tak, ale szczerze mówiąc nie wierzę, żeby to był główny motyw zwolnienia Ranieriego. *Zwolniony po raz pierwszy od 40 lat :Claudio Ranieri (na zdjęciu) jest pierwszym od 40 lat trenerem, który został zwolniony przez działaczy "Starej Damy". Tinkerman podzielił los argentyńskiego szkoleniowca Luisa Carnigili, któremu Bianconeri podziękowali za współpracę w trakcie sezonu 1969/1970. Od tamtej pory działacze Juventusu zawsze rozwiązywali kontrakty trenerskie za porozumieniem stron. W zdecydowanej większości przypadków po zakończeniu sezonu. Tylko dwukrotnie szkoleniowcy opuszczali ławkę trenerską Bianconerich przed zakończeniem rozgrywek. Sytuacja ta miała miejsce w roku 1999 oraz w 2007, kiedy do dymisji podawali się Marcello Lippi oraz Didier Deschamps. 120px|right *Ciro Ferrara nowym trenerem Juventusu! :Za pośrednictwem oficjalnej strony internetowej działacze Juventusu podziękowali Claudio Ranieriemu (na zdjęciu) za trud włożony w tworzenie zespołu w dwóch ostatnich latach oraz poinformowali o jego natychmiastowym zwolnieniu! W ostatnich spotkaniach tego sezonu, przeciwko Sienie i Lazio, zespół "Starej Damy" poprowadzi Ciro Ferrara. Na zwolnienie Ranieriego zanosiło się już od półtora miesiąca. Po serii słabych wyników czarę goryczy przelał wczorajszy remis z Atalantą Bergamo. Bianconeri znaleźli się po nim w trudnej sytuacji. Do bezpośredniego awansu do przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów potrzebują kompletu punktów w dwóch ostatnich spotkaniach tego sezonu. Posadę szkoleniowca Juventusu tymczasowo objął Ciro Ferrara. Były obrońca Bianconerich pełni w klubie rolę osoby odpowiedzialnej za sektor młodzieżowy. Jest również asystentem Marcello Lippiego w reprezentacji Italii. Oto treść komunikatu kierownictwa Juve w tej sprawie: Zarząd Juventusu informuje o zwolnieniu Claudio Ranieriego z obowiązku wykonywania pracy na stanowisku trenera. Począwszy od dnia dzisiejszego pieczę nad pierwszą drużyną przejmuje Ciro Ferrara. Juventus dziękuje Claudio Ranieriemu za pracę wykonywaną przez ostatnie lata. Nowemu trenerowi zaś życzy natychmiastowych sukcesów. Pierwsza oficjalna konferencja prasowa z Ciro Ferrarą jako trenerem Juventusu odbędzie się o godzinie 18:15. Transmisje przeprowadzi z niej stacja Juventus Channel. *Blanc: Niech to będzie znak dla wszystkich :Jean-Claude Blanc (na zdjęciu) wyjaśnił na niedawno rozpoczętej konferencji prasowej motywy decyzji klubu o zwolnieniu Claudio Ranieriego oraz zatrudnieniu na stanowisku trenera Ciro Ferrary. Ten ostatni również pokusił się o kilka słów komentarza. W obliczu żyjących jeszcze wciąż sensacją dzisiejszego popołudnia dziennikarzy Blanc powiedział: Podjęliśmy świadomą decyzję, mającą na celu postawienie piłkarzy przed ich własnym poczuciem odpowiedzialności. Zwolnienie to ostatnie, co chce zazwyczaj robić kierownictwo klubu. Tym razem jednak ruch ten ma dać wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że dwa ostatnie mecze tego sezonu są dla nas potyczkami najwyższej wagi. Tabela nie kłamie i daje bardzo wyraźny przekaz nam wszystkim. Tych meczów nie możemy nie wygrać. Od dzisiejszego wieczoru to właśnie Ciro poda nam pomocną dłoń, bo musimy spróbować czegoś innego niż do tej pory. Następnie dodał: Następnie dodał jeszcze: Nie jestem tu w tej chwili po to, żeby dokonywać ocen czy podsumowań pracy Claudio Ranieriego. Chcę zaprezentować Ciro Ferrarę, który obecnie reprezentuje naszą przyszłość. Zagramy wszystkim, co mamy i zobaczymy, jak nam pójdzie. Każdą kolejną decyzję podejmiemy na spokojnie i z poczuciem pełnego profesjonalizmu. Powtarzam jednak: decyzja o zwolnieniu Ranieriego jest wstrząsem dla całego zespołu i tym właśnie ma być. To właśnie było naszym zamiarem. Od jutra razem z Ciro reszta zespołu powinna zacząć nową ścieżkę, inną niż ta, którą kroczyliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące. Decyzja została podjęta jednomyślnie. Poinformowaliśmy już też właścicieli klubu, którzy w pełni ją poparli. Ciro Ferrara powiedział z kolei z tej okazji: W tym momencie ciężko jest stwierdzić, czy trudności, z jakimi się mierzymy, mają podłoże fizyczne, czy mentalne. Dla mnie bardzo ważne będzie to, by pracować ze zmotywowaną drużyną, pełną własnej dumy piłkarskiej. Tak naprawdę nie potrzeba nam wiele, żeby się przemóc, podobnie jak i czasem niewiele trzeba, żeby wpaść w kłopoty. Osobiście nie wierzę, że problemem jest kondycja fizyczna, musimy po prostu poszukać odpowiednich czynników motywujących nas na te dwa ostatnie mecze. 120px|right *Ranieri zwolniony na dniach? :Dyrektorzy Jean-Claude Blanc i Alessio Secco mają zwołać w najbliższym czasie awaryjne spotkanie, którego powodem jest ostatnia fatalna postawa Juventusu, podobno podczas niego wyjaśni się przyszłość trenera Claudio Ranieriego - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Zarząd Bianconerich jest wyraźnie zmartwiony remisem 2-2 z Atalantą, po którym różnica do czwartej w tabeli Fiorentiny wynosi już tylko jeden punkt. Sugeruje się, że Tinkerman zostanie zwolniony po ligowym meczu ze Sieną, choć istnieje możliwość podjęcia takiej decyzji jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Kontrakt byłego trenera Chelsea wygasa wraz z zakończeniem sezonu i o ile do niedawna włoski taktyk podkreślał, że pozostanie na dłużej w Turynie, o tyle teraz jego dni są już chyba definitywnie policzone. Jeśli Ranieri nie dokończy tego sezonu, to tymczasowo zastąpi go na ławce rezerwowych na mecze ze Sieną i Lazio Ciro Ferrara. Bianconeri nie mieli tak słabej serii bez zwycięstwa od 1951 roku. Będę dalej pracował, ale klub powie mi, najpewniej dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu, czy wciąż jestem idealnym człowiekiem do kontynuowania ich projektu mówił wczoraj po meczu Ranieri. Tuttosport sugeruje natomiast, że w przypadku zwolnienia z Turynu, Tinkerman mógłby szybko znaleźć sobie nową posadę, podobno szwajcarsko-niemiecki koglomerat jest zainteresowany przejęciem udziałów w rzymskiej Romie i chciałby zatrudnić w stolicy obecnego szkoleniowca Starej Damy. *Juve i Napoli chcą Cigariniego :Gdy wydawało się, że Napoli poinformuje o pozyskaniu z Atalanty pomocnika Luca Cigariniego, teraz Ilcalciomercato.it sugeruje, że w transakcji może przeszkodzić Juventus. Podobno dyrektorzy Starej Damy byli zachwyceni postawą 22-latka we wczorajszym meczu, który zdobył bramkę i trafił w poprzeczkę, dlatego próbowali jeszcze w Turynie wybadać obecną sytuację zawodnika. Jednak najpewniej, aby pozyskać zawodnika będącego obecnie współwłasnością Atalanty i Parmy, trzeba będzie pokonać Napoli. Azzurri złożyli ekipie z Bergamo już ofertę 5,5 mln euro oraz pozostałe 50% karty Gyorgy Garicsa, teraz muszą już tylko przekonać do transferu Parmę. Cigarini trafił do Atalanty za 5 mln euro, ale wciąż połowa jego karty jest w rękach powracającej do Serie A drużyny. 120px|right *Quagliarella: Chcę zostać w Udine :Choć napastnik Udinese, Fabio Quagliarella (na zdjęciu), jest od jakiegoś czasu łączony z przeprowadzką do Juventusu lub Interu, sam przyznaje, że zamierza zostać w Udine. Wypowiadając się na temat swojej przyszłości, Quagliarella powiedział: Inter czy Juve? To tylko fantazje, nie ma w tym za grosz prawdy. Mam kontrakt z Udinese ważny do 2012 roku i w tym momencie jest mi tu naprawdę dobrze. Owszem, nie powiem, że nie pochlebia mi zainteresowanie ze strony tak świetnych klubów, ale odbieram to raczej jako motywację do tego, by być coraz lepszym w swoim fachu. *Juventus faktycznie stara się o Teveza :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że informacje dotyczące zainteresowania szefostwa Juventusu piłkarzem Manchesteru United, Carlosem Tevezem (na zdjęciu), nie były jedynie plotkami wyssanymi z palca. Bianconeri ponoć faktycznie zaproponowali Argentyńczykowi współpracę. Operacja nie jest z gatunku tych łatwych do przeprowadzenia, ale na pewno też nie z tych niemożliwych. Carlos Tevez może faktycznie zostać piłkarzem Juventusu. Bianconeri są w kontakcie z właścicielami karty zawodniczej piłkarza a od niedawna sam zawodnik zaczął wypowiadać się o swoim odejściu z Manchesteru. Warto przy tej okazji zaznaczyć, że szefowie Czerwonych Diabłów nie są właścicielami karty Argentyńczyka. Tevez należy do konsorcjum Media Sports Investments (MSI), w której szefuje Kia Joorabchian, biznesmen rodem z Iranu. To, czym dysponuje Manchester, to prawo do wykupu karty piłkarza, co gwarantuje kontrakt zawarty dwa lata temu. Żeby to jednak zrobić, Ferguson musiałby wyłożyć 32 miliony euro na stół, do czego wcale mu nie prędko. Takiej kwoty żąda właśnie MSI i Joorabchian. Ponieważ Anglicy nie chcą zapłacić tej kwoty, właściciel Teveza zaczął szukać innych chętnych. Tak właśnie na scenie tej historii pojawił się Juventus, który wyraził swoje zainteresowanie piłkarzem. Do tego wszystkiego sam Tevez nie chce dłużej grać w Manchesterze. Kiedy Manchester świętował swój 18. tytuł mistrzowski, chyba tylko Argentyńczyk się nie uśmiechał. Pozdrowił kibiców, ale w udzielonym wywiadzie przyznał: To prawda, niedługo faktycznie może mnie tu już nie być. W zasadzie praktycznie już wiem, że nie będę tu grał. Trochę mi szkoda, ponieważ pokochałem tutejszych kibiców. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Klub okazał mi brak respektu. To nie kwestia pieniędzy, tylko sposób, w jaki mnie potraktowano. Lepiej więc odejść. Przez następne dziesięć dni nie chciałbym jednak rozmawiać o swojej przyszłości. Wiem tylko, że interesują się mną kluby z Włoch i Hiszpanii. Osobiście mógłbym nawet zostać w Anglii, ale moja przyszłość jest bardzo niepewna i trudna do przewidzenia. 120px|right *Ranieri spokojny o swoją posadę :Claudio Ranieri (na zdjęciu) jest niezadowolony z remisu z Atalantą. Mimo wszystko jest spokojny o swoją przyszłość w Juve. Jak sam przyznaje, w jego ocenie szanse na jego odejście z klubu stanowią jedynie 1% prawdopodobieństwa. Po końcowym gwizdku na pustym Stadio Olimpico Ranieri powiedział: Musimy w końcu się obudzić, bo tak być nie może. Straciliśmy bardzo dogodną okazję na drugie miejsce w lidze. Musimy jednak walczyć dalej i wierzyć do samego końca, ponieważ po pierwsze nic nie jest stracone, jeśli chodzi o wicemistrzostwo, po drugie, po piętach depcze nam Fiorentina. Oczekiwałem, że zobaczę drużynę, jaką widziałem w meczu z Milanem, zamiast tego znów graliśmy bardziej jak wesoła drużyna, zamiast skupić się i być bardziej zdeterminowani, pilnować własnych pozycji. Nie jestem spokojny, wiem, że możemy skończyć na drugim, trzecim ale i czwartym miejscu. Siena i Lazio - tyle zostało Juventusowi w tym sezonie, żeby nie stracić możliwości bezpośredniego awansu do gry w Champions League. Musimy wiedzieć, jak zareagować na tę sytuację. Mamy jeszcze wiele do wygrania, ale i wiele do stracenia - stwierdził Ranieri. Musimy ustalić, co tak naprawdę chcemy zrobić. Według Włocha problemy Juventusu to kwestia braku równowagi. Kiedy nie przejawiamy jej w grze, tracimy bramki, a winę zwykle zrzuca się na obrońców, podczas gdy to cała drużyna ma być uważna w grze defensywnej. Nie jesteśmy już tą drużyną, co kiedyś. Zanikł też gdzieś dawny Amauri... Dla mnie nie istnieje problem o nazwie 'Amauri' - stwierdził Ranieri. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Drużyna nie zrobiła tyle, ile mogła. Teraz musimy dawać z siebie więcej niż wszystko, musimy mieć motywację do tego, żeby zareagować. Potem sezon się skończy i przyjdzie czas na gruntowne analizy. No właśnie, co po zakończeniu sezonu? Co sądzi Ranieri na temat swojej własnej przyszłości w klubie? Na 99% zostanę tutaj, w Juve. Zawsze stawiałem ten klub ponad wszystko inne. Ciężko pracowałem, by odbudować drużynę, na pierwszym miejscu zawsze był dla mnie Juventus. Jeśli po dwóch latach współpracy kierownictwo klubu uzna, że jestem idealnym człowiekiem do dalszej realizacji projektu, na pewno się o tym dowiem. Jestem o to spokojny. *Legro: Wynik jest po prostu paskudny! :Jako pierwszy po dzisiejszym meczu z Atalantą przed kamerami Sky wypowiedział się Nicola Legrottaglie (na zdjęciu). Włoski obrońca nie owijał w bawełnę, mówiąc, co myśli o dzisiejszym wyczynie Starej Damy. Legro stwierdził: Wynik meczu jest po prostu paskudny, jestem wstrząśnięty naszą postawą i osiągniętym rezultatem. Następnie dodał: Musimy się jakoś poprawić, ale teraz to jest już naprawdę trudne. Dwa ostatnie mecze tym bardziej będzie nam ciężko wygrać. Nie ma tu co gadać, mieliśmy wygrać ten mecz, a w zamian za to pokazaliśmy, jak go najlepiej nie wygrać. Czy problem leży wobec tego w psychice piłkarzy? Zgubiliśmy coś, co niegdyś było naszą siłą, teraz brakuje nam konkretnej i zwięzłej gry. Nie wiem, ile dzisiaj zmarnowaliśmy sytuacji bramkowych, coś po prostu idzie nam nie tak i trzeba wziąć to pod uwagę. Musimy przyłożyć się do pracy, ponieważ sezon się kończy, a my musimy zagrać na koniec dobrze, pokazać się w tych dwóch ostatnich meczach z dobrej strony. W przyszłym roku powinniśmy grać z kolei pod hasłem "mea culpa" i odkupić się za te półtora miesiąca, które było dla nas wręcz tragiczne. Zapytany, czy jego zdaniem winę za obecny stan rzeczy ponosi linia defensywy, odpowiedział: Teraz to pewnie, najłatwiej zrzucać winę na obrońców. Ja nie chcę i nie mogę szukać alibi. Nasza drużyna obniżyła po prostu loty, tracimy dużo bramek, ale rachunek sumienia powinni zrobić sobie wszyscy. Na koniec dodał: Najłatwiej byłoby powiedzieć: 'strzelamy bramki, ale co z tego, skoro je tracimy' i zrzucić winę na obronę. Byłoby to jednak moim zdaniem niesprawiedliwe. Strzelamy wszyscy, tracimy też wszyscy. 120px|right *Serie A (36/38): Juventus 2-2 Atalanta :Juventus remisuje na pustym Stadio Olimpico 2-2 z Atalantą, jako pierwsi na prowadzenie wyszli goście za sprawą trafienia Cigariniego, następnie wyrównał Iaquinta, 10 minut później podwyższył Zanetti, ale na minutę przed końcem pierwszej połowy do remisu doprowadził Pellegrino. Bianconeri fatalnie rozpoczęli dzisiejsze spotkanie, już pierwsza akcja drużyny z Bergamo zakończyła się kapitulacją Buffona - podania ze skrzydła w pole karne nie przeciął Zanetti, piłka została wycofana do Cigariniego, który po rykoszecie od Legrottaglie pokonał bezradnego Gigiego. Kolejny kwadrans to całkowita dominacja Atalanty, która powinna wygrywać różnicą minimum dwóch bramek, ale w znakomitej okazji Buffon nie dał się pokonać Doniemu. Z czasem gra się coraz bardziej wyrównywała, a w 25 minucie do natarcia przeszło Juve. Po serii rzutów rożnych i poprzeczce Legrottaglie, akcja lewym skrzydłem Nedved i podanie do Iaquinty pozwoliło gospodarzom wyrównać stan spotkania. Chwilę później dośrodkowywał De Ceglie, a Amauri trafił w poprzeczkę. 10 minut po bramce Iaquinty, Stara Dama wyszła na prowadzenie za sprawą idealnego strzału Cristiano Zanettiego, pomocnik uderzył z woleja, futbolówka odbiła się od poprzeczki i wpadła do siatki. Jednak ostatnie słowo w pierwszej połowie należało do Atalanty, najpierw wyborną okazję zmarnował Defendi, ale chwilę później wprowadzonego za Garicsa Pellegrino nie upilnował Grygera i obrońca strzałem głową pokonał Buffona. Druga odsłona spotkania ponownie rozpoczęła się od mocnego uderzenia w wykonaniu gości, już w 48' Plasmati trafił w poprzeczkę, 5 minut później strzał Cigariniego ląduje na aluminium. Juventus próbował stworzyć sobie groźne sytuacje, ale najczęściej brakowało precyzji, szczególnie, że defensywa Atalanty nie pozwalała praktycznie na nic. Nic nie dało zdjęcie Zanettiego i wprowadzenie Trezeguet, wprowadzony za Amauriego Del Piero również zbyt wiele nie pokazał. Na 10 minut przed końcem spotkania ponownie Plasmati trafił w poprzeczkę, ale ostatecznie piłka nie wpadła już więcej do siatki i spotkanie zakończyło się remisem 2-2. (Więcej) :Juventus - Atalanta 2-2 (2-2) :bramki: 26' Iaquinta, 36' Zanetti - 2' Cigarini, 44' Pellegrino :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie (78' Zebina) - Camoranesi, Zanetti (72' Trezeguet), Poulsen, Nedved - Amauri (61' Del Piero), Iaquinta :Atalanta: Consigli - Garics (42' Pellegrino), Manfredini, Capelli (90' Girasole), Bellini, - Parravicini, Doni, Cigarini, Cerci (70' Peluso) - Plasmati, Defendi *Bianconeri obserwują Lahma :Juventus Turyn wciąż poszukuje lewego obrońcy. Corriere dello Sport donosi, że do listy życzeń klubu dołączył Niemiec, Philipp Lahm. Problemy ze zdrowiem Cristiano Molinaro oraz brak doświadczenia De Ceglie skłoniły zarząd do sprowadzenia jakiejś alternatywy. Sporo mówiło się o powrocie do Serie A Fabio Grosso, teraz działacze zainteresowali się Niemcem. Sprowadzenie tego drugiego może okazać się jednak trudne gdyż grę wchodzą duże pieniądze. Bayern Monachium nie puści zawodnika uważanego za jednego z najlepszych lewych obrońców w Europie za mniej niż 20 milionów €. Włosi po wydaniu 25 milionów na Diego mogą mieć problemy z wyłożeniem kolejnej pokaźnej kwoty na drugi transfer. Stara Dama jest bardzo blisko podpisania kontraktu z Fabio Cannavaro, sprowadzenie Niemca któremu kontrakt wygasa w 2012 roku było by wielkim wzmocnieniem defensywy klubu. 120px|right *Ujfalusi: Nigdy nie zagram w Juventusie :Reprezentant Czech - Tomas Ujfalusi kategorycznie zaprzeczył, jakoby miał zamiar odejść do Juventusu Turyn. Obrońca Atletico Madryt zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że kibice ACF Fiorentiny, której barw bronił poprzednio nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczyli. - Ja w Juventusie? Zwariowaliście? Nigdy nie odejdę do Juventusu. We Florencji nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczyli. Czuję się dobrze w Madrycie - stwierdził. Media są zdania, że po zaledwie roku gry dla Atletico, Ujfalusi zdecyduje się na zmianę otoczenia. On sam jednak za każdym razem, kiedy jest pytany o swoją przyszłość zaprzecza, jakoby miał zamiar opuszczać Madryt. *Lapo: Mourinho to porządny gość :W rozmowie z dziennikarzami Lapo Elkann (na zdjęciu) zapytany o trenera Jose Mourinho stwierdził, że to "facet z jajami". Uważa, że to dzięki Portugalczykowi do wygrania scudetto brakuje Nerazzurrim już naprawdę niewiele, podobnie jak i jemu przypisuje zasługę optymalnego doboru składu drużyny. Mourinho doskonale wie, jak być prawdziwym profesjonalistą w swoim fachu. Taka jest rzeczywistość i nie trzeba wiele do tego dodawać. Szanuję go i uważam, że klub musiałby zmagać się z poważnymi trudnościami, gdyby nie on. Według mnie Moratti powinien podziękować Mourinho za to co robi. Nawet, jeśli często ma zwyczaj wypowiadać nieco dziwne opinie, to jednak z profesjonalnego punktu widzenia ma moje uznanie. 120px|right *Juventus chce Carlosa Teveza :Szefowie Juventusu planują sprowadzić z Manchesteru United 25-letniego Carlosa Alberto Teveza (na zdjęciu) - podają dzisiaj włoskie media. Jeśli po finale Champions League Alex Ferguson nie przedłuży kontraktu z klubem, Anglię opuści też najpewniej Tevez. Argentyńczyk wyceniany jest obecnie na 30 milionów euro a jego karta zawodnicza jest własnością jego agenta. To pozwala Włochom na rozpoczęcie konkretnych i rzeczowych dyskusji na temat jego przeprowadzki do Turynu, jeśli faktycznie zamierzają podejść serio do tego tematu. Secco i Blanc zamierzają spróbować swoich sił. *Nedved jednak zostaje? :Jakiś czas temu pomocnik Juventusu, Pavel Nedved (na zdjęciu), ogłosił decyzję o definitywnym zakończeniu swojej piłkarskiej kariery po aktualnym sezonie. Jak się teraz okazuje, istnieje jednak szansa, że Czech zmieni zdanie i przedłuży swoją przygodę z piłką o co najmniej jeden rok. Niemal już 37-letni piłkarz pokazał w tym sezonie, iż wciąż jest tym samym niezawodnym i zdeterminowanym zawodnikiem co kiedyś. Dodać można także, iż to właśnie on padał wyborem szkoleniowca Juve znacznie częściej niż młodziutki Giovinco. Wciąż dobra kondycja fizyczna oraz chęć wygrania wreszcie Champions League mogłyby być powodem czynnego pozostania w świecie calcio. Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się właśnie w takim kierunku nie jest wykluczone, że Pavel wróciliby do drużyny narodowej, pomimo tego, że z kadrą pożegnał się po Mistrzostwach Świata w 2006 roku. Powrotu zawodnika życzyłby sobie otwarcie nowy trener Reprezentacji Czech, Frantisek Straka: Chcę motywować piłkarzy. Muszą zostawiać na boisku swoją duszę, a Pavel w tym przypadku byłby wspaniałym przykładem dla wszystkich - uargumentował szkoleniowiec. 120px|right *Apelacja Juventusu odrzucona :Sąd najwyższy, po dwutygodniowym oczekiwaniu wydał werdykt w sprawie apelacji Juventusu. Niestety podtrzymany został wcześniejszy wyrok. Bianconeri będą musieli rozegrać najbliższe spotkanie domowe, przeciwko Atalancie, bez udziału publiczności. Tym samym walka działaczy z decyzją sądu jedynie odłożyła wykonanie postanowienia w czasie. Przypomnijmy, że kara została podyktowana po tym, jak podczas meczu z Interem z sektorów zajmowanych przez kibiców Juve płynęły niewybredne i rasistowskie przyśpiewki pod adresem piłkarza rywali, Balotelliego. W tej sprawie wypowiadali się niemal wszyscy w Italii, zaczynając od trenera kadry narodowej, kończąc na oświadczeniu samych kibiców. Nie miało to jednak najmniejszego wpływu na werdykt sędziów. *Puchar Włoch dla Lazio :Lazio Rzym sięgnęło po piłkarski Puchar Włoch. W decydującym starciu Biancocelesti pokonali po rzutach karnych Sampdorię Genua. Tym samym podopieczni Delio Rossiego zagrają w Lidze Europejskiej UEFA. Podobnie jak przed rokiem i tym razem finał Coppa Italia został rozegrany w Rzymie. W środowy wieczór na Stadio Olimpico zmierzyły się zespoły Lazio i Sampdorii. Wcześniej przez cztery kolejne lata w decydujących o triumfie w krajowym pucharze starciach rywalizowały drużyny AS Romy i Interu Mediolan. Pierwsza połowa finałowego pojedynku była wyrównana. Lazio, które po swojej stronie miało atut własnego boiska, bardzo szybko, bo już w 4. minucie objęło prowadzenie. Mauro Zarate strzałem zza pola karnego zmusił do kapitulacji Castellazziego. Podopieczni Waltera Mazzarriego na trafienie Argentyńczyka odpowiedzieli w 31. minucie. Wówczas to po dośrodkowaniu Stankeviciusa piłkę do siatki skierował niezawodny Giampaolo Pazzini. Po zmianie stron kibice zgromadzeni na trybunach stadionu w Rzymie kolejnych bramek nie zobaczyli. W tej części spotkania lepiej zaprezentowali się Biancocelesti, ale ani razu poważnie nie zagrozili bramce Sampy. W regulaminowym czasie gry padł wynik remisowy i do wyłonienia triumfatora Pucharu Włoch sezonu 2008/09 potrzebna była dogrywka. W niej jednak żadna ze stron nie zdecydowała się na zryw. Zespoły były zmęczone i nie stworzyły poważnego zagrożenia w polu karnym rywala. Po 120 minutach gry zarządzono serię jedenastek. W niej lepsi byli piłkarze Lazio. 120px|right *De Ceglie gotowy na Atalantę :Paolo De Ceglie (na zdjęciu), który w ostatnim meczu przeciwko Milanowi musiał opuścić boisko ze stłuczonymi żebrami, będzie do dyspozycji Claudio Ranieriego w niedzielnym spotkaniu przeciwko Atalancie. To ważna informacja zważywszy na fakt, że Cristian Molinaro nie zagra do końca sezonu z powodu choroby, a Giorgio Chiellini będzie pauzował ze względu na nadmiar żółtych kartek. Dobre wieści dotyczą także Momo Sissoko, który po kolejnych badaniach dostał zielone światło do zajęć atletycznych. Na sali gimnastycznej trenował wraz z Hasanem Salihamidziciem i Zdenkiem Grygerą. Kolejne treningi są zaplanowane na czwartek i piątek popołudniu oraz sobotę rano. *Matarrese: Tylko do Juventusu :Ostatnimi czasy sporo mówiło się we Włoszech o powrocie do Turynu Antonio Conte (na zdjęciu). Zatrudnieniem młodego szkoleniowca zainteresowane są jednak i inne kluby. Czy byłego pomocnika "Starej Damy" zobaczymy w przyszłym sezonie na ławce trenerskiej innego klubu, niż Bari? Zawdzięczamy Antonio bardzo wiele - wyjaśnia prezydent "Kogutów", Vincenzo Matarrese. Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby dostał możliwość prowadzenia tak wielkiego klubu, jakim jest Juventus. Nie robilibyśmy wówczas żadnych problemów. Wiem, że to jego wielkie marzenie. Bianconeri to jednak jedyny klub, do które pozwolilibyśmy mu odejść - zapewnił. Drużyna Bari rozgrywa na zapleczu Serie A rewelacyjny sezon. Z 74 punktami przewodzi w klasyfikacji, a nad drugą w tabeli Parmą ma sześć oczek przewagi. Niedzielnym remisem z Piacenzą podopieczni Antonio Conte zagwarantowali sobie awans do elity, na trzy kolejki przed końcem sezonu. 120px|right *Diego 'podpisał kontrakt' :Agent pomocnika Werderu Brema Diego potwierdził, ze Brazylijczyk w przyszłym sezonie będzie grał w Juventusie. Piłkarz od dawna był na celowniku działaczy Starej Damy i sam wielokrotnie przyznawał, ze marzy mu się gra w Turynie. Od jakiegoś czasu sugerowano, że oba kluby doszły już do porozumienia, ale żadna ze stron nie potwierdziła oficjalnie transferu, choć teraz Giacomo Peralito zapewnia, że to już tylko kwestia czasu. Diego podpisał kontrakt z Juventusem, a oba kluby ustaliły warunki transferu przyznał reprezentant interesów Brazylijczyka w wywiadzie dla Kickera. Juve jest spółka akcyjną i dlatego nie może niczego potwierdzić przed 31 maja. Proszę się nie martwić, do tej daty Diego na pewno się nie rozmyśli. Peralito twierdzi, ze podpisy zostały złożone dziś podczas porannego spotkania w Bremie, w którym uczestniczyli Alessio Secco i Jean-Claude Blanc. Niemiecka gazeta sugeruje, ze Juventus zapłaci Werderowi 24,5 mln euro, natomiast Diego podpisał 5-letni kontrakt z roczną pensją w wysokości 4 mln euro. *Juve: Wierzymy w Ranieriego :Po 10-godzinnym spotkaniu rada nadzorcza Juventusu ustaliła, że Claudio Ranieri pozostanie trenerem Starej Damy do końca sezonu. Coroczne rozmowy miały trwać jedynie do 13.30, ale przedłużyły się aż do 19.00, głównym tematem rozmów była właśnie przyszłość Claudio Ranieriego, ale również kwestie finansowe oraz możliwość zakupu Diego. Nie, to było normalne spotkanie, nie musieliśmy go specjalnie przedłużać, choć prawda, było wiele kwestii do omówienia, ale to normalne, gdy przy jednym stole spotyka sie tylu pasjonatów futbolu zapewniał wieczorem członek rady, Gian Paolo Montali. Ranieri ma nasze pełne zaufanie, na tę chwilę pozostanie trenerem drużyny, a po zakończeniu sezonu zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Z pewnością musimy zakończyć rozgrywki w tym stylu, który pokazaliśmy w Mediolanie. Transfer Diego? Bez komentarza. 120px|right *Kolarov na celowniku Juventusu :Obrońca Lazio Rzym Aleksandar Kolarov znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu Turyn. Serb miałby w drużynie Starej Damy wypełnić lukę na lewej stronie defensywy powstałą w wyniku poważnej kontuzji Christiana Molinaro, który nie będzie mógł grać przez kilka miesięcy. Kolarov w obecnym sezonie bardzo dobrze spisywał się w barwach Lazio. Według włoskich mediów za 23-letniego piłkarza trzeba byłoby zapłacić około siedmiu milionów euro. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy na odejście Kolarova zgodzi się prezydent Lazio Claudio Lotito, który stwierdził ostatnio, że nie sprzeda żadnego z kluczowych zawodników swojego zespołu. *Diego definitywnie w Juve? :Jak podaje włoska prasa spekulacje na temat transferu Diego (na zdjęciu) można zakończyć, ponieważ Brazylijczyk jest już piłkarzem Starej Damy. W środę wieczorem, około 23:30 Diego, Juventus i Werder Brema złożyli podpisy pod kontraktem. Alessio Secco i Jean-Claude Blanc wylecieli do Niemiec prywatnym samolotem zaraz jak dotarła do nich informacja, że zainteresowanie Brazylijczykiem wyraża również Bayern Monachium. Bawarczycy przylecieli w czwartek rano, ale od 7 i pół godziny wszystko już było dopięte na ostatni guzik, powiedział bliski znajomy Diego, który pragnie pozostać anonimowy. Działacze Bayernu oczywiście są rozzłoszczeni, ale nie mogą już nic zrobić. Wszystkie strony zaakceptowały warunki kontraktu, który zostanie złożony w siedzibie Lega Calcio pod koniec maja. Wygląda na to, że teraz wystarczy tylko poczekać na oficjalne potwierdzenie transferu. 120px|right *Co dalej z Juve? :Od około godziny Rada Administracyjna "Starej Damy" dyskutuje na temat budowy stadionu, przyszłości Claudio Ranieriego oraz letniego mercato. Dokonają także bilansu finansowego z ostatniego kwartału. Czy podczas spotkania zapadną pierwsze wiążące decyzje? Włoskie media spekulują, że o sprawach czysto sportowych Rada będzie decydowała podczas następnego zebrania. Do dyskusji mają być wówczas dopuszczeni Jan-Claude Blanc, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, Gian Paolo Montali, Riccardo Montanaro oraz Alessio Secco (członkowie zarządu), którzy na co dzień nie zasiadają w Radzie. *Z Atalantą bez Chielliniego :Po remisie z Milanem piłkarze "Starej Damy" dostali jeden dzień wolnego. Przygotowania do niedzielnego meczu rozpoczynają dzisiaj. W spotkaniu przeciwko Atalancie na pewno nie zobaczymy zawieszonego za nadmiar żółtych kartek Giorgio Chielliniego. Pod znakiem zapytania stoi występ Paolo De Ceglie (na zdjęciu z prawej) i Zdenka Grygery (na zdjęciu z lewej). De Ceglie musiał opuścić murawę w 74. minucie meczu ze względu na stłuczenie żeber. Lekarze wykluczyli złamanie, jednak jego stan będzie monitorowany. Podobnego urazu obrońca Juventusu doznał w lutowym spotkaniu Pucharu Włoch przeciwko Napoli. Wówczas musiał pauzować przez prawie dwa miesiące, dlatego lekarze Bianconerich muszą być ostrożni. Urazu nabawił się także Grygera. Czech ma mocno stłuczoną stopę i choć kontuzja nie wydaje się być poważna, jego stan lekarze ocenią dzisiaj. Do dyspozycji Claudio Ranieriego będą natomiast Pavel Nedved i Olof Mellberg, którzy z Milanem pauzowali za kartki. 120px|right *Ranieri: Minimalna różnica :W meczu przeciwko Milanowi można było zobaczyć inny Juventus niż przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca. To najważniejsze spostrzeżenie Claudio Ranieriego po ostatnim gwizdku. Widziałem Juventus grający tak, jak przez większość sezonu, to była wspaniała postawa. Powinniśmy jedynie lepiej wykańczać akcje, bo potrafiliśmy sobie stworzyć kilka dogodnych sytuacji. Bramka Seedorfa była dla nas trochę jak zimny prysznic, ponieważ graliśmy lepiej od Milanu i stworzyliśmy więcej okazji strzeleckich. Na szczęście drużyna zareagowała odpowiednio, pokazując charakter. Iaquinta zagrał bardzo dobrze, walczył o każdą piłkę, pomagał nawet w defensywie. W końcu mogłem skorzystać z duetu Zanetti - Poulsen, Duńczyk miał ostatnio trochę problemów, ale doszedł do siebie, możliwość skorzystania z Cristiano to wielki atut. Sytuacja w tabeli? Nie patrzę na nią, nie będzie łatwo utrzymać przewagę nad Fiorentiną, ale skupiam się przede wszystkim na drużyny przed nami, wciaż wierzę, że dogonimy Milan, co jest chyba bardziej prawdopodobne niż obrona trzeciej lokaty przed Violą. *Marchionni: Świetny występ :W meczu przeciwko Milanu na boisku pojawili się dwaj nominalni prawoskrzydłowi: Mauro Camoranesi i Marco Marchionni, ale obaj zaliczyli dobre zawody. Drugi z nich był nawet bliski zdobycia bramki, ale w ostatniej chwili zablokował go Flamini. Myślę, że zagraliśmy świetny mecz przeciwko Milanowi, który ostatnio był w znakomitej formie. Po tym, co przeszliśmy, potrzebowaliśmy zaliczyć dobry występ, by poprawić nasze morale, dlatego w tym sensie było to bardzo przydatne spotkanie. Jeśli chodzi o tę akcję, w której interweniował Flamini, cóż, była to jedna z nielicznych okazji, w której miałem szansę strzelić bramkę, ale niestety, mogłem wykończyć to lepiej. 120px|right *Milan-Juventus 1:1 :AC Milan nie wykorzystał szansy zbliżenia się do Interu Mediolan na pięć punktów i w meczu kolejki włoskiej Serie A tylko zremisował na San Siro z Juventusem Turyn 1:1. Na samym początku spotkania groźniejsze akcje konstruowali gracze gości, którzy już w 10. minucie byli blisko szczęścia po akcji Marchionniego, Iaquinty i Camoranesiego, który całość zakończył niecelnym uderzeniem na bramkę Kalaca. Sporą przewagę w posiadaniu piłki w tej części pojedynku miał jednak Milan, który także miał swoje szanse na bramki. Niestety zarówno gospodarzom jak i gościom brakowało dokładności lub czasami szczęścia przy wykańczaniu dobrze skonstruowanych ataków i pierwsza część spotkania zakończyła się bezbramkowym remisem. W drugiej połowie oglądaliśmy już jednak gole. Pierwszy trafił Milan, który w 57. minucie na prowadzenie wyprowadził Clarence Seedorf. Holender wprowadził w ekstazę kibiców na San Siro, którzy wiedzieli, że wygrana z Juventusem będzie oznaczać zmniejszenie straty do prowadzącego w tabeli Interu do zaledwie pięciu punktów i pozostawi żywe nadzieje na Scudetto. Radość miejscowych nie trwała jednak długo. Już trzy minuty później Camoranesi doskonale zacentrował w pole karne, gdzie walkę o piłkę z Flaminim wygrał Iaquinta nie pozostawiając żadnych szans na skuteczną interwencję występującemu dziś w bramce gospodarzy Kalacowi i mieliśmy 1:1. W 86. minucie boisko z powodu drugiej żółtej kartki musiał opuścić Gisueppe Favalli, jednak Juventus nie był już w stanie wykorzystać liczebnej przewagi i mecz zakończył się podziałem punktów. (Więcej). :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn 1:1 :1:0 Seedorf 57 :1:1 Iaquinta 60 :Milan: Kalac - Flamini, Maldini, Favalli, Zambrotta - Beckham (67' Pato), Pirlo, Ambrosini - Seedorf (88' Senderos), Kaka - Inzaghi (75' Ronaldinho) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie (73' Zebina) - Camoranesi, Zanetti, Poulsen, Marchionni - Iaquinta, Amauri (75' Del Piero) :Żółte kartki: Beckham 4', Favalli 25', Maldini 66' (Milan) oraz Poulsen 64', Chiellini 67' (Juventus) :Czerwone kartki: Favalli 86' - za drugą żółtą (Milan) :Sędzia: Daniele Orsato *Tacchinardi: "To się w głowie nie mieści..." :Były pomocnik Juventusu, Alessio Tacchinardi (na zdjęciu), wypowiedział się na antenie stacji IES TV na temat obecnej sytuacji w drużynie "Starej Damy". Tacchi nie miał litości dla obecnego zarządu Bianconerich, krytykując niemal każde jego działanie. Wszystkiemu winni są działacze klubu. W głowie się nie mieści, ile pieniędzy wyrzucili w błoto przez te trzy lata, kupując takich piłkarzy jak Almiron, Tiago, Andrade, Poulsen, Grygera, Salihamidzic, Marchionni i jeszcze kilku innych - kręcił głową w rozmowie z prezenterem programu Soccer Time. Tylko dwa transfery okazały się trafne, Amauriego i Sissoko - uważa. Tacchinardi wrócił do czasów, kiedy sam występował w biało-czarnej koszulce Juventusu. Miałem ogromne szczęście, że grałem w drużynie, którą kierowali odpowiedni ludzie. Bardzo miło wspominam ten czas. Pamiętam też, kiedy po 11 latach gry w Juve chciałem zmienić otoczenie. Nikt nie robił mi problemów, a transfer do Hiszpanii załatwiono w tydzień - wspomina. Działaczom "Starej Damy" oberwało się także od Alessio za pomysł sprowadzenia do Turynu Fabio Cannavaro. Kolejna trafna decyzja... Sprowadzać 36 letniego piłkarza, który chce dorobić do emerytury. Nie miał ochoty grać z Juventusem w Serie B, a teraz chcą go witać z otwartymi ramionami. Myślę, że powinni sprowadzić jeszcze Gianlukę Zambrottę i Emersona, a Claudio Ranieriego powinien zastąpić Fabio Capello - kpił Tacchinardi. A kogo faktycznie widziałby na ławce trenerskiego Juventusu? Spalletti to niezły trener, ale nie ma biało-czarnej duszy. Bianconerich mógłby poprowadzić Antonio Conte lub Gianluca Vialli. Juventus powinien brać przykład z Milanu i tworzyć drużynę w oparciu o ludzi, dla których praca w klubie oznaczałaby nie tylko zarabianie pieniędzy, ale i oddawanie się swojej pasji - przekonuje Alessio. Na zakończenie programu piłkarz dodał także kilka słów na temat dyrektora sportowego Juve. Secco to miły człowiek, ale... nie nadaje się do tej roboty. W żaden sposób nie można go porównywać do Moggiego. Luciano był takim dyrektorem, który chyba nigdy nie chybił z transferem. Jego ostatnim było sprowadzenie Zlatana Ibrahimovicia, którego Secco sprzedał do Interu. Gdyby nie Szwed, Nerazzurri mieliby teraz w lidze z 30 punktów mniej - zapewniał. 120px|right *Elkann prezydentem? :We włoskich mediach pojawiła się zaskakująca informacja o Lapo Elkannie (na zdjęciu), który rzekomo miałby po zakończeniu sezonu zastąpić na stanowisku prezydenta klubu Giovanniego Cobolli Gigliego. Co na to obecny prezydent Bianconerich? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Przez akcjonariuszy klubu mam wyznaczone pewne cele, które konsekwentnie staram się realizować. To oni decydują o wszystkim. Cieszę się ich zaufaniem i do zakończenia kontraktu chcę dawać z siebie maksimum. Jeśli jednak posadę prezydenta Juventusu miałby przejąć Lapo Elkann, także będę szczęśliwy - przekonywał w rozmowie z dziennikarzami. I trudno zadowoleniu prezydenta "Starej Damy" się dziwić. Włoska prasa podaje, że w przypadku zerwania kontraktu z Cobollim Giglim, Juventus będzie musiał wypłacić mu dwa miliony euro odszkodowania. *Djair da Cunha: Jesteśmy dogadani z Juve :Wczoraj we Włoszech obecny był Djair da Cunha, ojciec Brazylijczyka Diego (na zdjęciu). Choć nie w Turynie, a w Bologni, da Cunha udzielił wywiadu, w którym potwierdził po raz kolejny informacje podawane przez media: Diego jest dogadany z Juve, do finału brakuje tylko podpisów. Czy można powiedzieć, że wszystko jest już dogadane? Tak, można tak powiedzieć - zaczął ojciec piłkarza, po czym dodał: Może inaczej: na pewno dogadani jesteśmy my, między nami a Juve wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Teraz jeszcze tylko Werder i Juve... Poproszony jednak o potwierdzenie, że ostatnimi dniami oba kluby faktycznie też już doszły do porozumienia, Djair da Cunha odpowiedział: Tego nie powinienem już mówić ja, tylko szefowie klubów. Czekamy na oficjalny komunikat ze strony Werderu. Póki co nie miał jeszcze miejsca, ale możemy się go spodziewać niebawem. Jak wynika z ostatnich raportów, ojciec Diego został faktycznie poproszony przez władze niemieckiego klubu o nie wypowiadanie się w ich imieniu na temat umowy z Juventusem. Podobnie Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, choć przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że rozmowy są faktycznie prowadzone, nie mówił o oficjalnej finalizacji negocjacji. Dziennikarze zapytali też o umowę z Juve. Kontrakt na cztery lata, zarobki w wysokości 3,5 miliona euro rocznie. Czy faktycznie wszystko jest już dogadane w 100%, czy też są jeszcze jakieś "ale" w tym temacie? Wszystko definitywnie już ustaliliśmy i zakończyliśmy negocjacje. Teraz skupiamy się na tym, by Diego w jak najlepszym stylu zakończył bieżący sezon w Niemczech. Mój syn cieszy się jednak z tego, że przeprowadzi się do Włoch. Chciałbym też doprecyzować jedną kwestię: nie chciał przejść nigdzie indziej, jak tylko do Juve. A co z Bayernem, z Interem? O nich też pisali dziennikarze. "Żadnego Bayernu, żadnego Interu" - odparował da Cunha. Jeśli chodzi o Niemców, nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że chcą kupić Diego. Jeśli chcieli, powinni byli dzwonić do mnie. Tak czy inaczej, mój syn chce do Włoch. Inter też ze mną nie rozmawiał. A nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak Diego chce tylko do Juventusu. Jak więc widać, coraz częściej i coraz głośniej mówi się o pierwszym od jakiegoś czasu wielkim transferze do Juventusu. Kibice Starej Damy, którzy są zwolennikami przeprowadzki Brazylijczyka do Włoch, czekają na oficjalny komunikat ze strony któregoś z klubów, a chwila ta wydaje się zbliżać naprawdę wielkimi krokami. Wiadomo już też, że Diego nie będzie grał w Juventusie z numerem 10, który nosi na plecach obecnie. Dopóki w Turynie gra Alessandro Del Piero, dopóty numer ten zarezerwowany będzie właśnie dla niego. 120px|right *Lavezzi wyceniony na 20 milionów :Juventus kontynuuje starania o piłkarza Napoli, Ezequiela Lavezziego (na zdjęciu), który w poniedziałek skończył 24 lata. Co ciekawe, szefowie klubu z Neapolu byliby w chwili obecnej bardziej chętni sprzedać Marka Hamsika niż Lavezziego, mimo wszystko stawiają pewne warunki. Jeśli do Juve miałby powędrować Lavezzi, to do kasy Napoli Bianconeri musieliby przelać 20 milionów euro. De Laurentiis jest gotowy rozważyć opcję mniejszej kwoty plus karta jednego z piłkarzy Juve, ale w tym wypadku życzy sobie Sebastiana Giovinco. Preferowaną jednak opcją jest dla niego po prostu okrągła suma pieniędzy, dlatego też jeśli szefowie Starej Damy faktycznie chcą postawić na tę kartę i kupić Lavezziego, muszą się raczej nastawić na wydatek rzędu wspomnianych 20 milionów. *Decydujące rozmowy w sprawie Diego :Pomocnik Werderu Brema Diego ustalił warunki indywidualnego kontraktu z Juventusem Turyn - poinformowały włoskie media. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy spotkali się wczoraj w Turynie z reprezentantami zawodnika. Efektem spotkania jest podobno ustalenie warunków czteroletniej umowy, dzięki której Brazylijczyk miałby zarabiać 3,8 miliona euro za każdy sezon. Pojawiły się również informacje, że w środę do Turynu udali się wysłannicy niemieckiego klubu. Wcześniej dyrektor sportowy Werderu Klaus Allofs spotkał się podobno z władzami Bayernu Monachium, który także jest zainteresowany sprowadzeniem Diego. Zdecydowanie bliżej osiągnięcia swojego celu jest jednak Juventus, który prawdopodobnie wyłoży za pomocnika około 25 milionów euro. 120px|right *Ciężka praca w Vinovo :Wczorajsza sesja treningowa rozbita była na dwie raty: piłkarze Juventusu trenowali rano, a później, po wspólnym obiedzie, powrócili do pracy. Wszystko po to, by dobrze przygotować się do niedzielnego meczu z Milanem. Program ćwiczeń obu części treningu różnił się od siebie. Claudio Marchisio, po tym, jak trenował przed południem na sali gimnastycznej, wziął udział w popołudniowej rozgrzewce z resztą drużyny, po czym pracował z trenerem Riccardo Capanną. Legrottaglie zaczął dzień od sesji atletycznej, potem natomiast udał się na salę gimnastyczną. Zdenek Grygera rankiem realizował indywidualny program ćwiczeń, po czym razem z Del Piero, Chiellinim i Iaquintą również zaczął pracę na sali. Reszta drużyny przeszła bardziej intensywny trening, oparty o ćwiczenia atletyczne na boisku. Na sali gimnastycznej ćwiczyli też Mellberg i Knezević, podczas gdy Hasan Salihamidzić i Momo Sissoko po lekkich przebieżkach ćwiczyli z piłką. Cristian Molinaro odpoczywał, jako że powróciły bóle brzucha, z którymi już raz się zmagał. Obrońca musi być wyjęty z programu treningów na kilka dni. *Djair da Cunha: Jesteśmy dogadani z Juve :Wczoraj we Włoszech obecny był Djair da Cunha, ojciec Brazylijczyka Diego (na zdjęciu). Choć nie w Turynie, a w Bologni, da Cunha udzielił wywiadu, w którym potwierdził po raz kolejny informacje podawane przez media: Diego jest dogadany z Juve, do finału brakuje tylko podpisów. Czy można powiedzieć, że wszystko jest już dogadane? Tak, można tak powiedzieć - zaczął ojciec piłkarza, po czym dodał: Może inaczej: na pewno dogadani jesteśmy my, między nami a Juve wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Teraz jeszcze tylko Werder i Juve... Poproszony jednak o potwierdzenie, że ostatnimi dniami oba kluby faktycznie też już doszły do porozumienia, Djair da Cunha odpowiedział: Tego nie powinienem już mówić ja, tylko szefowie klubów. Czekamy na oficjalny komunikat ze strony Werderu. Póki co nie miał jeszcze miejsca, ale możemy się go spodziewać niebawem. Jak wynika z ostatnich raportów, ojciec Diego został faktycznie poproszony przez władze niemieckiego klubu o nie wypowiadanie się w ich imieniu na temat umowy z Juventusem. Podobnie Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, choć przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że rozmowy są faktycznie prowadzone, nie mówił o oficjalnej finalizacji negocjacji. Dziennikarze zapytali też o umowę z Juve. Kontrakt na cztery lata, zarobki w wysokości 3,5 miliona euro rocznie. Czy faktycznie wszystko jest już dogadane w 100%, czy też są jeszcze jakieś "ale" w tym temacie? Wszystko definitywnie już ustaliliśmy i zakończyliśmy negocjacje. Teraz skupiamy się na tym, by Diego w jak najlepszym stylu zakończył bieżący sezon w Niemczech. Mój syn cieszy się jednak z tego, że przeprowadzi się do Włoch. Chciałbym też doprecyzować jedną kwestię: nie chciał przejść nigdzie indziej, jak tylko do Juve. A co z Bayernem, z Interem? O nich też pisali dziennikarze. "Żadnego Bayernu, żadnego Interu" - odparował da Cunha. Jeśli chodzi o Niemców, nikt mi nigdy nie powiedział, że chcą kupić Diego. Jeśli chcieli, powinni byli dzwonić do mnie. Tak czy inaczej, mój syn chce do Włoch. Inter też ze mną nie rozmawiał. A nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak Diego chce tylko do Juventusu. Jak więc widać, coraz częściej i coraz głośniej mówi się o pierwszym od jakiegoś czasu wielkim transferze do Juventusu. Kibice Starej Damy, którzy są zwolennikami przeprowadzki Brazylijczyka do Włoch, czekają na oficjalny komunikat ze strony któregoś z klubów, a chwila ta wydaje się zbliżać naprawdę wielkimi krokami. Wiadomo już też, że Diego nie będzie grał w Juventusie z numerem 10, który nosi na plecach obecnie. Dopóki w Turynie gra Alessandro Del Piero, dopóty numer ten zarezerwowany będzie właśnie dla niego. 120px|right *Lavezzi wyceniony na 20 milionów :Juventus kontynuuje starania o piłkarza Napoli, Ezequiela Lavezziego (na zdjęciu), który w poniedziałek skończył 24 lata. Co ciekawe, szefowie klubu z Neapolu byliby w chwili obecnej bardziej chętni sprzedać Marka Hamsika niż Lavezziego, mimo wszystko stawiają pewne warunki. Jeśli do Juve miałby powędrować Lavezzi, to do kasy Napoli Bianconeri musieliby przelać 20 milionów euro. De Laurentiis jest gotowy rozważyć opcję mniejszej kwoty plus karta jednego z piłkarzy Juve, ale w tym wypadku życzy sobie Sebastiana Giovinco. Preferowaną jednak opcją jest dla niego po prostu okrągła suma pieniędzy, dlatego też jeśli szefowie Starej Damy faktycznie chcą postawić na tę kartę i kupić Lavezziego, muszą się raczej nastawić na wydatek rzędu wspomnianych 20 milionów. *Decydujące rozmowy w sprawie Diego :Pomocnik Werderu Brema Diego ustalił warunki indywidualnego kontraktu z Juventusem Turyn - poinformowały włoskie media. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy spotkali się wczoraj w Turynie z reprezentantami zawodnika. Efektem spotkania jest podobno ustalenie warunków czteroletniej umowy, dzięki której Brazylijczyk miałby zarabiać 3,8 miliona euro za każdy sezon. Pojawiły się również informacje, że w środę do Turynu udali się wysłannicy niemieckiego klubu. Wcześniej dyrektor sportowy Werderu Klaus Allofs spotkał się podobno z władzami Bayernu Monachium, który także jest zainteresowany sprowadzeniem Diego. Zdecydowanie bliżej osiągnięcia swojego celu jest jednak Juventus, który prawdopodobnie wyłoży za pomocnika około 25 milionów euro. 120px|right *Ciężka praca w Vinovo :Wczorajsza sesja treningowa rozbita była na dwie raty: piłkarze Juventusu trenowali rano, a później, po wspólnym obiedzie, powrócili do pracy. Wszystko po to, by dobrze przygotować się do niedzielnego meczu z Milanem. Program ćwiczeń obu części treningu różnił się od siebie. Claudio Marchisio, po tym, jak trenował przed południem na sali gimnastycznej, wziął udział w popołudniowej rozgrzewce z resztą drużyny, po czym pracował z trenerem Riccardo Capanną. Legrottaglie zaczął dzień od sesji atletycznej, potem natomiast udał się na salę gimnastyczną. Zdenek Grygera rankiem realizował indywidualny program ćwiczeń, po czym razem z Del Piero, Chiellinim i Iaquintą również zaczął pracę na sali. Reszta drużyny przeszła bardziej intensywny trening, oparty o ćwiczenia atletyczne na boisku. Na sali gimnastycznej ćwiczyli też Mellberg i Knezević, podczas gdy Hasan Salihamidzić i Momo Sissoko po lekkich przebieżkach ćwiczyli z piłką. Cristian Molinaro odpoczywał, jako że powróciły bóle brzucha, z którymi już raz się zmagał. Obrońca musi być wyjęty z programu treningów na kilka dni. *Platini broni Ranieriego i spółkę :Prezydent UEFA, Michel Platini (na zdjęciu), ikona środowiska Juventusu, stanął w obronie Claudio Ranieriego oraz zarządu Starej Damy. Francuz twierdzi, że to kibice mylą się w swoim osądzie obecnej sytuacji i że powinni być raczej bardziej cierpliwi. W wywiadzie dla dziennikarzy Repubblica Platini powiedział: Będę bronił tego Juve. Widzę, co się dzieje, ale to kibice się mylą. Przyśpiewki o Moggim? Powtórzę: to pomyłka. Bardzo łatwo rozsypać się i skończyć w Serie B, dużo trudniej odbudować fortecę w przeciągu zaledwie dwóch lat, a z tym właśnie mierzy się Juve. Tifosi przyzwyczaili się do dobrego, może nawet zbyt dobrego: w latach osiemdziesiątych wygrywaliśmy przecież wszystko. Pamiętajmy jednak, że po Calciopoli odeszli Zambrotta, Ibrahimović, Thuram, Cannavaro... Robi wrażenie, prawda? Następnie zaapelował: Dajmy czas Gigliemu, Blankowi i Ranieriemu, którzy odbudowują ten zespół. Oczywiście, że teraz to Inter jest silniejszy i wygrywa zasłużenie, ale Juve jest na dobrej drodze. W Mediolanie i Florencji z trybuny krzyknięto do mnie: 'Pieprzony Juventino'. Moratti od razu za to przeprosił, ale to byli trzej młodzi chłopcy, którzy pewnie pamiętali mnie jeszcze jako piłkarza... 120px|right *Alex ma córkę, Gigi czeka :Młode pokolenie kibiców Juventusu się powiększa - po informacji, że partnerka Gigiego Buffona spodziewa się dziecka, Alessandro Del Piero poinformował o narodzinach córki. Sonia i ja ponownie zostaliśmy rodzicami czytamy na oficjalnej stronie napastnika Juventusu. Dziś urodziła się Dorotea i jesteśmy z tego powodu niesamowicie szczęśliwi. Mama i dziecko mają się bardzo dobrze. Dziękujemy wszystkim za liczne wiadomości i gratulacje. Alessandro. Del Piero i jego żona Sonia mają już synka, to Tobias, który urodził się 22 października 2007. W końcu powody do zadowolenia - niestety, tylko pozaboiskowe - ma również Gianlugi Buffon. Chi Magazine zdradził, że jego partnerka, Elena Seredova, jest w ciąży, będzie to drugie dziecko po Lousie Thomasie, urodzonym w grudniu 2007. *Deschamps w Olympique Marsylia :Didier Deschamps będzie w przyszłym sezonie trenerem piłkarzy Olympique Marsylia. Na stanowisku zastąpi Belga Erica Geretsa, który już kilka dni temu zapowiedział, że z końcem czerwca odchodzi z francuskiego klubu. Władze Olympique poinformowały, że porozumiały się z Deschampsem w sprawie dwuletniego kontraktu. Drużyna z Marsylii jest bliska pierwszego tytułu mistrza Francji od 1992 roku (zawodnikiem Olympique był wtedy Deschamps). W następnym sezonie sięgnęła po Puchar Europy. Na cztery kolejki przed zakończeniem rozgrywek Ligue 1 ekipa prowadzona przez Geretsa ma tyle samo punktów co Girondins Bordeaux. Trzeci w tabeli Olympique Lyon traci siedem punktów. 40-letni Deschamps rozegrał 103 mecze w reprezentacji Francji. Wywalczył z "Trójkolorowymi", jako kapitan zespołu, mistrzostwo świata (1998 rok) i mistrzostwo Europy (2000). Jako szkoleniowiec Deschamps doprowadził Monaco do finału Ligi Mistrzów w 2004 roku oraz pomógł awansować Juventusowi Turyn do ekstraklasy, po roku spędzonym w drugiej lidze, w związku z aferą korupcyjną we włoskim futbolu. 120px|right *Dni Ranieriego policzone? :Jak twierdzą dziennikarze Tuttosport i La Gazzetta dello Sport, dni Claudio Ranieriego (na zdjęciu) są policzone. Zaciekle broniący do niedawna szkoleniowca Jean Claude Blanc, chce zakończenia współpracy z Ranierim. Drużyna Juventusu jest od kilku dni pod ścisłą obserwacją zarządu klubu. Działacze "Starej Damy" za wszelką cenę chcą utrzymać trzecie miejsce w lidze, dające bezpośredni awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Aby tego dokonać, na chwilę obecną Juventus musi zdobyć siedem punktów w czterech ostatnich meczach. Jeśli wierzyć włoskich mediom, zarząd Bianconerich postawił trenerowi ultimatum. Albo wygrana z Milanem, albo pakowanie walizek. Do przejęcia do końca sezonu posady po Ranierim jest już podobno przygotowany Ciro Ferrara. Jedyny problem łączący się ze zwolnieniem Ranieriego może dotyczyć rozwiązania jego kontraktu z klubem, który obowiązuje do czerwca 2010 roku. Jean Claude Blanc chciałby zakończenia współpracy za porozumieniem stron, bez wypłacania szkoleniowcowi dodatkowego "zadośćuczynienia". Ranieri wydaje się być jednak mało chętny do podania się do dymisji. W Juventusie zarabia milion euro rocznie. *Juventus wraca do treningów :Po spotkaniu z Lecce piłkarze "Starej Damy" dostali jeden dzień wolnego. Przygotowania do niedzielnego meczu przeciwko Milanowi rozpoczną dziś popołudniu. Dla Claudio Ranieriego będzie to okazja, aby sprawdzić stan zdrowia kilku kontuzjowanych do tej pory graczy. Żaden nowy zawodnik nie narzeka na urazy. Do dyspozycji trenera mają być natomiast Giorgio Chiellini, Claudio Marchisio, Tiago i Cristian Molinaro. O tym, czy faktycznie Ranieri będzie mógł na nich postawić na Stadio San Siro, przekonamy się na przestrzeni kilku najbliższych dni. Pewnym jest, że nie zagrają Olof Mellberg i Pavel Nedved, którzy w niedzielę będą pauzować za nadmiar żółtych kartek. 120px|right *Stadio Delle Alpi ginie w oczach :Trwa wyburzanie stadionu alpejskiego. Aktualnie przeprowadzana jest najbardziej spektakularna faza. Po rozbiórce zewnętrznej części oraz trybun nadeszła pora na zdemontowanie charakterystycznych masztów (tzw. pylonów). Północny został rozebrany w zeszłym tygodniu, południowy "polegnie" dzisiaj. Operacja jest długa ponieważ ciężkie pylony muszą być rozkładane i ściągane z wielką ostrożnością. A to oznacza około dwóch-trzech dni wytężonej pracy, podczas których należy dokładnie wszystko zaplanować a następnie ostatecznie ściągnąć na ziemię konstrukcję w częściach. Pierwsze konstrukcje pod nowy stadion zostaną wzniesione na początku czerwca. *Conte: "Porozmawiamy po 30 maja" :Każdy kolejny słaby występ Juventusu nasila spekulacje na temat odejścia trenera Claudio Ranieriego. Ostatnimi czasy jego potencjalni następcy znajdują się pod gradobiciem pytań ze strony mediów. Po raz kolejny o swoją przyszłość zapytany został szkoleniowiec Bari, Antonio Conte. O czymkolwiek będziemy mogli porozmawiać po 30 maja. Mam bardzo dobrej stosunki z prezydentem Vincenzo Matarrese i zanim sezon nie dobiegnie końca, jestem trenerem Bari i nie zamierzam dyskutować na temat mojej przyszłości - ucina były zawodnik Juventusu. - stanowczo odpowiada Conte. Już jutro, na cztery kolejki przed końcem rozgrywek, zespół Kogutów może zapewnić sobie powrót do Serie A po dziewięciu latach przerwy. Do szczęścia podopiecznym Antonio Conte brakuje jednego zwycięstwa. Na Stadio San Nicola zmierzą się z drużyną Empoli. 120px|right *Z Milanem bez Nedveda i Mellberga :Podczas gdy w Turynie nie milkną echa kolejnego fatalnego występu piłkarzy "Starej Damy", nie najlepsze wieści dotyczą także kolejnego meczu. Z Milanem drużyna Juventusu zagra bez Olofa Mellberga i Pavla Nedveda. Absencja Szweda oraz Czecha spowodowana będzie nadmiarem żółtych kartek. W meczu przeciwko Lecce obaj otrzymali po "żółtku", czwartym już w tym sezonie i w najbliższym meczu przeciwko Milanowi, trener Claudio Ranieri nie będzie mógł skorzystać z ich usług. *Ferrara pomoże Juve? :Dni Claudio Ranieriego w Juventusie wydają się być policzone. Po wczorajszym remisie na własnym stadionie z Lecce, Tuttosport donosi, że Ciro Ferrara będzie następcą Ranieriego na ławce trenerskiej. 42-letni Włoch w przeszłości zawodnik Starej Damy ma w czerwcu przejąć zespół. Ferrara jest obecnie asystentem Marcelo Lippiego w reprezentacji Włoch, ale trenuje także młodzież w Juve. Byłoby to niespodziewane wydarzenie, ponieważ Juventus nie zwolnił trenera już od 40 lat. Ostatnim trenerem, który stracił pracę w Juve był Argentyńczyk Luis Carniglia. Ferrara jest bardzo respektowaną postacią w środowiskach związanych z Juventusem i wydaje się być idealnym kandydatem do tego, by zapewnić Juve ukończenie rozgrywek w pierwszej trójce. Zagwarantowałoby to udział w Lidze Mistrzów bez dodatkowych eliminacji. Juventus nie potrafi zdobyć w meczu kompletu punktów już od miesiąca, zdobywając ledwie 4 punkty w ostatnich 5 meczach. W rezultacie Stara Dama spadła na 3 miejsce w lidze i od czwartej Fiorentiny dzieli ją ledwie 5 punktów. 120px|right *Cannavaro już po testach medycznych! :Fabio Cannavaro jest już od rana we Włoszech, jako że musiał przejść testy medyczne, niezbędne do finalizacji umowy z Juventusem. Rankiem Włoch wylądował w Rzymie, by dopełnić tych formalności. Na lotnisku Fiumicino Cannavaro był już o 8:00 rano. Czekał tam na niego inny piłkarz Juve, Momo Sissoko. Obaj wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do Perugii. Około 11:00 miały rozpocząć się testy medyczne. Sissoko również miał zaplanowaną wizytę w klinice - tyle, że związaną z badaniami po operacji lewej stopy. Badania zakończyły się około 13:30, po czym Cannavaro odleciał z powrotem do Madrytu. Juventus nie wydał jeszcze żadnego oficjalnego komunikatu w tej sprawie. *Juventus - Lecce 2:2 (0:1) :34. kolejka Serie A po raz kolejny nie przyniosła nam upragnionego zwycięstwa. Pierwszą połowę Juventini zakończyli przegrywając 0:1, kiedy to bramkę dla Gości zdobył Konan. Częściowa zmiana oblicza spotkania nastąpiła na początku drugiej połowy, kiedy to na wolnej pozycji z pierwszej piłki na bramkę uderzył Nedved, zdobywając gola. Gra nieco się odmieniła, a akcje Gospodarzy były klarowniejsze. Kilkanaście minut później strzelec pierwszej bramki znowu wpisał się na listę, zdobywając gola po raz kolejny. Rozgrywka tak jakby się uspokoiła i wszyscy wyczekiwaliśmy końcowego gwizdka. Juventus zaczął grać coraz bardziej na czas, a bramka dla Gości nie wpadła tylko dzięki Buffonowi. Pasywna postawa Bianconerich została skarcona dopiero w 93. minucie, kiedy to piłkarze Lecce wreszcie do końca pociągnęli swoją n-tą akcję, odbierając przy okazji Juventusowi kolejne punkty. Wszyscy wiemy, że aktualna sytuacja w klubie i dyspozycja piłkarzy pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Stara Dama od dawna nie pokazywała się w tak bladym świetle, a to jest sygnał dla kierownictwa, że coś jest nie tak. (Więcej) :Juventus - Lecce 2:2 (0:1) :54' Nedved, 67' Nedved - 11' Konan, 93' Castillo :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera (68' Zebina), Mellberg, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie - Camoranesi (46' Marchionni), Zanetti, Iaquinta - Amauri, Del Piero (46' Poulsen) :Lecce (4-4-2): Benussi - Polenghi, Fabiano, Esposito, Giuliatto - Giacomazzi, Edinho, Vives, Ardito (93' Basta) - Konan (81' Castillo), Tiribocchi :Żółte kartki: 35' Mellberg, 56' Nedved, 90' Zebina - 51' Konan 120px|right *Poulsen: Zostaję :Pomimo ostatnich doniesień prasowych, Christian Poulsen zapewnia, że nie ma zamiaru opuszczać podczas letniego mercato Juventusu. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru odchodzić, moim planem jest pozostanie w Turynie na kolejny sezon. Wszystkie te dywagacje prasowe, według których miałbym zostać sprzedany lub trafić do innej drużyny, nie zaprzątają mi głowy. Rozegrałem do tej pory ponad 30 spotkań, dlatego nie mogę się doczekać nowego sezonu. Juventus to duży klub z wielkimi tradycjami, ale po tym, jak Milan wyprzedził nas Milan, spadła na nas jeszcze większa krytyka, która doprowadziła do tych wszystkich plotek dotyczących zawodników i trenerów. Ogólnie konfrontacja z Rossonerimi będzie kluczowa, nie możemy przegrać, bo w przeciwnym razie pewny awans do Ligi Mistrzów stanie pod sporym znakiem zapytania. *Legrottaglie: Za duże oczekiwania :Po ostatniej tragicznej postawie Juventusu, atmosfera w klubie nie należy do najlepszych. W takim tonie wypowiada się również Nicola Legrottaglie, nakreślając również cele drużyny na ostatnie pięć ligowych kolejek. Rozumiemy kibiców, ale oczekujemy od nich tego samego, bo na boisku dajemy z siebie wszystko. Próbowaliśmy wygrać ostatnie spotkania, ale nie udało się nam, po prostu zabrakło nam szczęścia. Czasem trzeba przyznać, że nie można było zrobić nic więcej. To prawda, że ostatnio nie potrafimy pokazać tej samej chęci wygrywania, co na początku rozgrywek, ale poprawimy ten aspekt na ostatnią część sezonu, by wywalczyć drugie miejsce. Nasze wyniki pokrywają się z naszym potencjałem. Wydaje mi się, że oczekiwano od nas zbyt wiele, dlatego teraz istnieje wrażenie, że rozgrywamy gorszy sezon. Ale jeśli mówiono na początku rozgrywek, że tworzymy drużynę godną trzeciej pozycji, to teraz potwierdzamy tę tezę. Oczywiście, czujemy pewne rozczarowanie, osobiście oczekiwałem nieco więcej, szczególnie w Lidze Mistrzów. Wspieramy Claudio Ranieriego oraz sztab medyczny, jesteśmy jedną grupą. Fabio Cannavaro? Byłoby błędem mieć jakieś negatywne odczucia w przypadku zawodnika wzmacniającego skład, zarówno ze strony piłkarzy jak i kibiców. Mówiąc to, rozumiem nastawienie fanów, ale muszą oni zwrócić uwagę na korzyści, jakie z takiego transferu czerpałaby drużyna. Zwiększy to również konkurencję w defensywie, bo podobnie jak Cannavaro, chciałbym zagrać na Mistrzostwach Świata w 2010 roku, więc na pewno się w tej walce nie poddam. Myślę również, że dla każdego z nas znalazłoby się miejsce w składzie, to od trenerów zależy, jak zagrać, choć możliwe wydaje się również ustawienie z trójką obrońców. 120px|right *Ranieri: Musimy znów wygrywać :Maj rozpoczyna Stara Dama potyczką w Turynie przeciwko ekipie Lecce. Potyczką, która w obliczu ostatnich wydarzeń nabrała nowego, większego znaczenia. Nie tylko z powodu okresu, w jakim znajduje się obecnie Juventus, lecz przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie odbędzie się on przy zamkniętych trybunach. Tak jest o wiele lepiej - powiedział Ranieri (na zdjęciu) na konferencji prasowej - pusty stadion byłby rzeczą naprawdę nie do pozazdroszczenia. O wiele lepiej jest mieć przy sobie publiczność, nawet taką, która ma wiele do powiedzenia i nie zawsze są to pochwały. Kibice chcą zobaczyć drużynę walczącą i wygrywającą. Jeśli ostatnio nam się to nie udało, to zgodzę się z faktem, że jest ktoś, komu się to nie podoba. Pozostało jedynie pięć meczów, pięć okazji, z których każda jednakowo ważna może okazać się właśnie tą, która zapewni Juve drugie miejsce w tabeli. Także trener chciałby ponownie ujrzeć na boisku dawny Juventus: Odpadnięcie z Champions League niestety także odcisnęło swoje piętno. Nasz sezon ligowy był udany dzięki przypływom adrenaliny, które nadchodziły po grze na 120%. Po meczu z Chelsea odnaleźliśmy właściwy rytm, jednak przerwa na mecze reprezentacji najwyraźniej nam go zaburzyła. Po tak nieudanym miesiącu teraz jesteśmy wręcz zobowiązani polepszyć się mimo wszystko. W niedzielę na Stadio Olimpico pojawi się drużyna, która następny sezon także chciałaby spędzić w pierwszej lidze. Musimy wygrać posługując się bronią, która była do naszej dyspozycji przez cały upływający sezon - determinacja, maksymalna koncentracja i gniew. Wiemy doskonale, że natrafimy na trudności ze strony Lecce, nie są drużyną, z którą gra się łatwo. Wystarczy zauważyć, że z Milanem na San Siro przegrali już w doliczonym czasie gry. *Powołania na Lecce :Claudio Ranieri nie będzie miał łatwego zadania z zestawieniem składu na jutrzejsze spotkanie przeciwko Lecce. Co prawda do kadry powraca Nicola Legrottaglie, ale nie pojawi się w niej aż ośmiu zawodników. Jednym z nich jest Cristian Molinaro, który narzekał wczoraj na poważny ból nerki, oprócz niego wciąż niedostępny jest Momo Sissoko, Malijczyk powrócił już do Turynu i od przyszłego tygodnia rozpocznie treningi na boiskach treningowych. Oprócz wspomnianej dwójki, jutro nie wystąpią Salihamidzic, Chiellini, Tiago, Knezevic, Ekdal oraz Marchisio. Giorgio wziął udział praktycznie w całej sesji treningowej i najpewniej będzie gotowy na arcyważny pojedynek z Milanem w przyszłym tygodniu. Dlatego Tinkerman powołał z Primavery - oprócz Ariaudo - również lewonożnego Salvatore D'Elia. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: :Dwudziestka powołanych na Lecce: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Mellberg, Zebina, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, D'Elia, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Nedved, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet 120px|right *Cannavaro coraz bliżej Juventusu :Fabio Cannavaro ujawnił, że odrzucił oferty z Manchesteru City oraz Bayernu Monachium. Włoski defensor zamierza w nowym sezonie ponownie występować w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Do Starej Damy ma trafić na zasadzie wolnego transferu po tym jak z końcem sezonu wygaśnie jego kontrakt z klubem. Agent zawodnika Gaetano Fedele przyznał również, że jego klient nie otrzymał oferty z Napoli. - Czekamy, aż Bianconeri wyślą faks do Realu Madryt. W ciągu kilku dni powinniśmy omówić warunki kontraktu i rozwiązać inne problemy, które ostatnio się pojawiły. Propozycja przedstawiona przez Juventus jest najbardziej fascynująca z wielu powodów. Teraz jednak Fabio myśli o jak najlepszym zakończeniu sezonu z Realem - powiedział Fedele. *Giovinco i Almiron za Cassano? :Szefowie Juventusu nie ustają w poszukiwaniach nowych zawodników i najwyraźniej są gotowi do złożenia oferty Sampdorii w sprawie Antonio Cassano. Sportmediaset donosi, że dyrektorzy Juve przyszykowali Dorii bardzo kuszącą propozycję; szefostwo klubu z Genui będzie miało czas na zapoznanie się z dokumentacją do czwartku wieczorem. Z raportów wynika, że Stara Dama proponuję karty zawodnicze Sebastiana Giovinco i Sergio Almirona plus 10 milionów euro. Początkowo mówiło się, że Sampdoria wyceniła swojego asa na 20 milionów euro. Cassano jest łączony z Juventusem od jakiegoś czasu, zwłaszcza po tym jak włoska prasa poddała w wątpliwość transfer Brazylijczyka Diego z Werderu Brema. Komplikacje mogą pojawić się ze strony Interu, który również ma ochotę na sprowadzenie do siebie byłego napastnika Realu Madryt, mającego na koncie 11 trafień i 9 asyst. 120px|right *Tiago za Thiago :Juventus Turyn po spadku do Serie B ciągle nie może się uporać ze znalezieniem klasowego środkowego pomocnika. Portugalczyk Tiago nie spełnia pokładanych w nim nadziei i mówi się, że działacze Starej Damy są gotowi wymienić swojego zawodnika, na brazylijskiego pomocnika Genoy - Thiago Motte. Jak donosi Gazzetta dello Sport - Motta, który stał się odkryciem sezonu może już latem dołączyć do zespołu Juve. Sprowadzony z Atletico Madryt pomocnik bardzo dobrze radzi sobie we Włoszech i zwrócił na siebie uwagę kilku europejskich gigantów. W tym sezonie zagrał w 23 meczach i strzelił sześć goli. Niewątpliwie Bianconeri wyprzedzają inne kluby w walce o tego zawodnika. Genoa chciałaby zatrzymać u siebie dwóch wypożyczonych z Juventusu zawodników: Domenico Criscito i Raffaele Palladino, którzy mogą okazać się kluczowi w tej transakcji. Do oferty ma być dołączony także były zawodnik Lyonu - Tiago, który zostałby wypożyczony do ekipy Rossoblu na jeden sezon, a Juve w 100% pokrywałoby pensję zawodnika. Portugalczyk nie może odnaleźć się w Turynie i odkąd dołączył do drużyny Ranieriego w 2007 roku wystąpił tylko w 34 spotkaniach. *Juventus pozyska Arnautovicia? :Niedawno głośno było, iż AS Roma jest blisko pozyskania piłkarza FC Twnete Enschede Marko Arnautovicia. Teraz nieoczekiwanie do gry włączyli się przedstawiciele Juventusu Turyn. Agent piłkarza Alberto Faccini potwierdza zainteresowanie ze strony Starej Damy. - Potwierdzam zainteresowanie ze strony Juventusu. Czy ja widzę mojego klienta w tym klubie? Na to pytanie nie mogę jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć, ale wiem, że Juventus to bardzo silna drużyna. Mój klient powinien rozważyć ogromne możliwości jakie daje mu gra w tak ważnym zespole – powiedział agent Aranutovicia. 120px|right *Lippi: Nie wrócę do Juventusu :Włoski trener Marcello Lippi ponownie stwierdził, że nie wróci do Juventusu Turyn. 61-letni szkoleniowiec w przeszłości poprowadził Starą Damę do pięciu tytułów mistrzowskich, wygrał również z nią Ligę Mistrzów. - Nie wrócę do Juventusu, ani jako trener, ani jako dyrektor technicznym. Cokolwiek ktoś coś na ten temat, to nie prawda, nie wracam do Juventusu - powiedział Lippi. *Quagliarella: Jestem gotowy na przeprowadzkę :Fabio Quagliarella jest gotowy opuścić Udinese Calcio tego lata i dołączyć do klubu z włoskiej "wielkiej trójki": Milanu, Interu, bądź Juventusu. 26-latek znajduje się w kręgu zainteresowań "Nerazzurrich" i "Starej Damy". Zwłaszcza Juve wyraża chęć pozyskania snajpera, gdyż z drużyny prawdopodobnie odejdzie David Trezeguet. - Spędziłem dwa cudowne lata w Udine, ale jeśli pojawi się konkretna oferta z wielkiego klubu, to będę z tego bardzo zadowolony i z pewnością podejmę to wyzwanie - zapowiada. - Zawsze chciałem być gotowy na przeprowadzkę. Tak było również, gdy przenosiłem się do Sampdorii, gdzie oprócz mnie byli jeszcze trzej inni napastnicy, ale poradziłem sobie. Quagliarella w tym sezonie zaliczył 42 występy dla Udinese, w Serie Ai Pucharze UEFA, w których strzelił 17 bramek. Kwiecień 120px|right *Jeremy Mathieu - kolejny za darmo? :"Młodzi, doświadczeni i ci za darmo" - tak o strategii Juventusu wypowiedzieli się niedawno szefowie klubu. Odwołując się zwłaszcza do ostatniego z tych trzech punktów Bianconeri celują w sprowadzenie kolejnego piłkarza za darmo. Tym razem jest nim Jeremy Mathieu (na zdjęciu) z FC Toulouse. Mathieu jest obrońcą francuskiego klubu i dysponuje niezłymi warunkami fizycznymi. Mierzy 190 cm, ważny 82 kg. Ma dokładnie 25,5 roku. Na co dzień występuje na lewej stronie defensywy, tam, gdzie w Juventusie gra obecnie Molinaro i czasem De Ceglie. Jego obecny kontrakt wygasa w czerwcu, dlatego kilka klubów, w tym Juve, zwróciło na niego uwagę. Sprowadzić do swoich drużyn chcą go też szefowie Romy, Fiorentiny i Genoi. Za granicą ubiegają się o niego Hamburg i Borussia Dortmund. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że marzeniem piłkarza jest przeprowadzka do Italii, stąd też faworytami do jego pozyskania są kluby włoskie, a spośród tych - ponoć właśnie Juventus. Bianconeri chcą zaproponować Francuzowi czteroletni kontrakt i zarobki na poziomie 1,5 miliona euro rocznie plus premie. *Salihamidzic wraca do treningów :Wczoraj przed południem Bianconeri odbyli swój pierwszy z czterech zaplanowanych na bieżący tydzień treningów. Za wyjątkiem Tiago, Marchisio i Knezevica, którzy ćwiczyli na siłowni oraz Trezeguet, który, zmagając się z grypą pozostał w domu, cała reszta stawiła się w ośrodku treningowym. Nieco inny tok ćwiczeń przybrali Chiellini oraz Ekdal, podobnie jak Salihamidzic, który dopiero co powrócił do ekipy po kontuzji łąkotki (co skutkowało również operacją prawego kolana, przyp.red.) po meczu z Chievo 8 kwietnia. Amauri wciąż zmaga się z gorączką, natomiast powrócili już Legrottaglie i Molinaro, biorąc także udział w małej gierce wewnętrznej bez udziału bramkarzy. Warto dodać, że w tej końcowej fazie treningu nie uczestniczył ostatni z wcześniej wymienionych, czego powodem była operacja lewej ręki obrońcy, którą przeszedł nie dalej niż zeszłego poniedziałku. 120px|right *Fedele o transferze Cannavaro do Juve :Gaetano Fedele, agent Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu), wypowiedział się na temat tego, na jakim etapie są działania Juventusu zmierzające do sprowadzenia włoskiego obrońcy z Realu Madryt do Turynu. Tym samym Fedele zaspokoił ciekawość kibiców i dziennikarzy. Na antenie radia Kiss Kiss Napoli przedstawiciel piłkarza powiedział: Spodziewamy się, że w ciągu najbliższych dni do szefostwa Realu Madryt przyjdzie faks z siedziby Juventusu. Minie jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie, zanim określimy pewne konkretne rozwiązania, jakich do tej pory nie poruszaliśmy. Nie zmienia to faktu, że propozycja Juve jest więcej niż fascynująca, i to pod wieloma względami. Fabio myśli jednak póki co o tym, żeby dobrze zakończyć ten - być może ostatni - sezon w koszulce Realu. *Giovinco: Zagramy o trzy punkty :Damy, że nawet przy pustych trybunach Bianconeri będą dążyć do zwycięstwa, grając w niedzielę z Lecce.Decyzją sądu piłkarze Ranieriego będą zmuszeni rozegrać najbliższy mecz ligowy bez udziału kibiców. Oznacza to, że zawodnicy Juventusu nie będą mogli liczyć na doping i tym samym wsparcie ze strony swoich tifosich. Musimy otrząsnąć się po ostatnich meczach - powiedział Giovinco. Nie będzie łatwo, ale musimy spróbować wszystkiego. Zagramy bez publiczności, ale nie możemy zakładać, że to będzie nasze alibi. Będziemy wiedzieć, że kibice i tak są blisko nas. To specyficzny okres dla nas wszystkich, ale postaramy się zakończyć go pięknym zwycięstwem. 120px|right *Maxi Rodriguez w Juventusie? :Jak podają włoscy dziennikarze, Juventus stara się pozyskać piłkarza Atletico Madryt, Maxi Rodrigueza (na zdjęciu). Nie oznacza to, że szefowie Starej Damy zrezygnowali z działań w kierunku sprowadzenia Diego czy Silvy z Valencii. Maxi ma być kolejnym wzmocnieniem. Włosi powołują się na hiszpańskie media, które to z kolei dotarły do informacji dotyczących przyszłości Rodrigueza. A ta, być może, dotyczyć będzie właśnie Juventusu. Obecny kontrakt 28-letniego piłkarza z klubem z Madrytu wygasa w 2010 roku. Tego lata Juventus mógłby kupić go od Hiszpanów za nieco ponad 10 milionów euro. *Myślami przy Lecce :Po spotkaniu przeciwko Regginie i jednym dniu wolnego Bianconeri wrócili do treningów. W Vinovo piłkarze Juventusu przygotowywali się do kolejnego ligowego starcia z Lecce. Nicola Legrottaglie wydaje się być gotowy na powrót na boisku. Choć dziś wraz z Giorgio Chiellinim i Albinem Ekdalem trenowali osobno, obrońca "Starej Damy" czuje się już dobrze i jutro ma wrócić do zajęć z całą grupą. Mniej optymistyczne wieści dotyczą Chielliniego. Jego występ w kolejnym spotkaniu stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Podobnie z resztą jak w przypadku Claudio Marchisio, Tiago, Amauriego i Cristiana Molinaro. Choć uraz pierwszego z nich nie okazał się groźny, a sam zawodnik chciałby wrócić do gry już w niedzielę, Claudio Ranieri da mu najprawdopodobniej odpocząć. Tiago ma problemy z mięśniami, natomiast Amauri zmaga się z gorączką. Nie wiadomo także czy po operacji lewej ręki zagra Molinaro. 120px|right *Kontuzja Marchisio niegroźna :Jeszcze w tym tygodniu Claudio Marchisio (na zdjęciu) wróci do regularnych treningów. Kontuzja, jakiej zawodnik nabawił się podczas ostatniego ligowego starcia przeciwko Regginie okazała się niegroźna. Marchisio musiał opuścić boisko w 37. minucie spotkania z urazem mięśni. Choć w dwa dni po meczu pomocnik odczuwa jeszcze ból, lada dzień wróci do treningów. Chciałbym zagrać i to już w najbliższym spotkaniu z Lecce. Przykro mi, że zdecydowaną większość ostatniego meczu musiałem oglądać z boku. Musimy być teraz ostrożni. Żeby nie zaprzepaścić miesięcy ciężkiej pracy, nie możemy się teraz poddać - powiedział zawodnik przed kamerami Juventus Channel. Marchisio odniósł się także do słów wypowiedzianych dziś przez Johna Elkanna. Pan Elkann ma całkowitą rację. Musimy patrzeć przed siebie i w końcu zacząć wygrywać. Nie jest to łatwe, po tym jak nie udało się zrealizować postawionych celów. Każda drużyna ma jednak swoje wzloty i upadki. Musimy zakasać rękawy i wziąć się do roboty - uważa wychowanek Juventusu. Na zakończenie dodał także, że na finiszu rozgrywek drużyna liczy na wsparcie. Na boisku zawsze chcemy dawać z siebie wszystko i pokazywać, że jesteśmy Juventusem. Mam nadzieje, że kibice to dostrzegają i wiedzą jak ważne jest dla nas ich wsparcie. *Deschamps: Nie od razu Kraków zbudowano :Coraz więcej osób ze świata futbolu zajmuje stanowisko w temacie obecnej formy Juventusu. W wywiadzie dla Gazzetta dello Sport dyskutował o tym Didier Deschamps (na zdjęciu), który kilka lat temu sam trenował ekipę Starej Damy. 40-letni Francuz usiadł na ławce trenerskiej turyńskiego klubu zaraz po aferze Calciopoli w 2006 roku, kiedy to drużyna Bianconerich została zdegradowana do Serie B. Deschamps wygrał z piłkarzami Juve drugą ligę i awansował do Serie A, po czym zrezygnował ze stanowiska trenera tegoż klubu, powołując się na brak porozumienia z zarządem w temacie strategii technicznych i ekonomicznych dotyczących drużyny. Teraz, co ciekawe, żałuje swojej decyzji. "Nawet jeśli przez chwilę odejście wydawało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem, z biegiem czasu uświadomiłem sobie, że popełniłem błąd, odchodząc z Juventusu" - przyznał. Deschamps powiedział, że jest świadomy swoich pomyłek. Za jedną z nich uważa określenie, jakiego użył niegdyś w stosunku do zdobycia scudetto przez Juventus. Francuz stwierdził swego czasu, że tytuł mistrzowski przez długi czas będzie dla Bianconerich jedynie "utopią". "Mówiąc w ten sposób, użyłem wtedy zbyt mocnych słów. Mogłem tego po prostu nie komentować, choć faktycznie taka przecież była rzeczywistość" - powiedział. "Przed degradacją to właśnie Juventus bezapelacyjnie dominował we Włoszech. Trudno jednak odbudować w ciągu dwóch czy trzech lat drużynę, która przeszła takie czystki pod każdym względem." Zapytany, w jaki sposób jego zdaniem Stara Dama ma powrócić na tron ligi włoskiej, Deschamps odpowiedział: "Jeśli się nie mylę, klub w dalszym ciągu realizuje pięcioletni projekt. Ważną decyzją z pewnością była ta o budowie nowego stadionu. Owszem, fani i piłkarze Juve przywykli do zwycięstw, więc normalne, że ciągle oczekują walki o pierwsze, a nie drugie miejsce." Zdaniem Francuza presja związana z występowaniem w charakterze trenera Juventusu może być czynnikiem prowokującym problemy, z jakimi ostatnio musi mierzyć się Ranieri i jego drużyna. "Trudno wypowiadać mi się na ten temat będąc zupełnie z boku. Póki co nie rozmawiałem o tym z Ranieriem i tak naprawdę nie wiem, jakie ma problemy. Nie wiem też, jakie decyzje chce podjąć kierownictwo klubu i szczerze mówiąc mało mnie to teraz obchodzi. Wiem jedynie, że Juve to nie żadna stara drużyna: ona ciągle walczy o wyniki." Poproszony o wyjaśnienie w detalach przyczyny braku wiedzy piłkarskiej zarządu Juve Deschamps odpowiedział: "Nie chcę mówić źle o tym klubie ani o jego zarządzie. Mam zbyt duży szacunek dla barw Juventusu i do ludzi, którzy go tworzą. Wiele prawdy jest w tym, że zgodziłem się podać pomocną dłoń temu zespołowi w najtrudniejszym momencie dlatego, że on dał mi niesamowicie dużo za czasów, kiedy sam jeszcze biegałem za piłką." Może w takim razie jakaś rada dla Claudio Ranieriego? "Broń Boże!" - zaśmiał się Deschamps. "Claudio jest większym ekspertem niż ja. On wie, co ma robić. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że wszyscy mocno ucierpieli w wyniku wydarzeń sprzed tych trzech lat. To był okropny moment dla klubu, zarówno z ekonomicznego, jak i sportowego punktu widzenia. Podkreślam: trzy lata temu, nie dziesięć. To jeszcze świeża sprawa. Jednak już w tym roku Juventus dobrze radził sobie w Champions League. Kibice i marka klubu wymagają więcej, ale potrzeba trochę cierpliwości" - zakończył. 120px|right *John Elkann bierze pod lupę Juve *Deschamps: Nie od razu Kraków zbudowano :Jak piszą włoskie dzienniki, między innymi Leggo i Tuttosport, dzisiaj możemy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat zmian w projekcie i planach strategicznych Juventusu. Na celowniku jest zarówno trener Claudio Ranieri, jak i całe ciało kierownicze klubu. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu, kiedy drużyna Juve brała czynny udział we wszystkich trzech turniejach - Serie A, Coppa Italia i Champions League - nikt nie dyskutował na temat przyszłości Ranieriego, Gigliego, Blanka i Secco w Turynie. Teraz sytuacja zmieniła się wręcz diametralnie. Całym tematem ma zająć się John Elkann (na zdjęciu), który ma wyrazić publicznie swoje stanowisko w sprawie przyszłych działań klubu przy okazji zgromadzenia Exor (największy udziałowiec Fiata, kontrolowany przez rodzinę Agnellich, przyp. red.), kontrolującego 60% akcji Juventusu. Nowy scenariusz działań zakłada między innymi zmianę strategii klubu, być może łącznie z tematem własności. Wydaje się, że Elkann nabrał chęci na zatrudnienie w klubie z powrotem Lippiego, co prawda nie w roli trenera, ale jako jednego z ludzi, którzy mieliby pomóc w realizacji projektu Juventusu. John Elkann chce, żeby Stara Dama jak najszybciej na nowo zaprowadziła swoje rządy w Serie A - czyli po prostu zaczęła znowu odnosić sukcesy. W związku z tym Włoch musi poradzić sobie z tematem przyszłości kierownictwa klubu. John jest raczej sceptyczny wobec pomysłu włączania do składu obecnego zarządu nowego członka i raczej powstrzyma się od wywoływania trzęsienia ziemi w środowisku szefostwa turyńskiego zespołu. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że Elkann zamierza dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu, czy Jean-Claude Blanc jest w stanie wykorzystać swoje doświadczenie i poprawić natychmiast obecną sytuację w Juventusie. *Inter też chciałby Diego :Ernesto Bronzetti, włoski specjalista od mercato, współpracujący z Realem Madryt, powiedział w ostatnim wywiadzie, że szefowie Interu chcą zrobić wszystko, by sprowadzić do Mediolanu Brazylijczyka Diego (na zdjęciu). Do tej pory faworytem w temacie transferu piłkarza był Juventus. Bronzetti powiedział: To prawda, co czytacie w dziennikach: Brazylijczykiem Diego interesuje się też Inter. Piłkarz idealnie wpasowałby się do rombu Jose Mourinho. Następnie dodał: Juventusowi z kolei bardzo potrzeba fantazji Diego. Mało kto gra i porusza się na boisku tak jak on, do tego pomiędzy dwoma formacjami. Chłopak może być już praktycznie postrzegany jako kompletny mistrz, bo ma też w sobie odpowiedni dynamizm. 120px|right *Iaquinta: Strzelili nam trochę szczęśliwie :Po zremisowanym meczu z Regginą wypowiedział się też napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta (na zdjęciu). Włoch zrzuca rezultat dzisiejszego spotkania na barki szczęścia, jakie mieli jego zdaniem gospodarze. W ostatnich meczach straciliśmy sporo punktów - zaczął. Lecieliśmy do Reggio nastawieni na zwycięstwo, niestety udało się wywalczyć tylko punkt i to z nim wrócimy do domu. Szkoda. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Podobnie jak w meczu z Coppa Italia, przeciwnicy zdobyli dzisiaj bramkę trochę szczęśliwie. Do końca mamy teraz pięć spotkań ligowych, w których damy z siebie wszystko. Juventus to wspaniała drużyna. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż chcemy zademonstrować swoje umiejętności. Problemy nie zbijają nas z tropu, w takich sytuacjach motywacją są też inne czynniki. To, co możemy zrobić teraz, to dobrnąć do końca rozgrywek i patrzeć do przodu. *Ranieri: Dajemy z siebie maksimum :Tradycyjnie po zakończonym meczu do Claudio Ranieriego podszedł dziennikarz Sky, by poprosić go o opinię na temat występu piłkarzy Juventusu. Bianconeri zremisowali z ostatnią w tabeli drużyną, do tego to właśnie oni dwukrotnie musieli odrabiać straty. Po meczu Ranieri powiedział: "rzez pierwsze pół godziny nie graliśmy zbyt dobrze, podnieśliśmy się dopiero po tym, jak straciliśmy bramkę. Następnie dodał: W tej chwili robimy wszystko, co możemy, jednak nieobecność pewnych ważnych zawodników wiele nas kosztuje. Dziś na przykład bardzo pomógł nam powrót Camoranesiego i Zanettiego. Ich wkład niemal natychmiast okazał się dla nas bardzo istotny. Biorąc pod uwagę remis Juventusu i zwycięstwo Milanu, nietrudno się domyślić, że Stara Dama na dobre straciła drugie miejsce w tabeli Serie A. Trzecie miejsce? Teraz faktycznie to my płacimy, ale powtarzam: dajemy z siebie maksimum. Ja chcę jeszcze powalczyć o scudetto, ale przez ostatnie trzy lata ten klub podejmuje pewne śmiertelne wyzwanie, by wrócić na sam szczyt. Na temat przyszłości powiedział jednak stanowczo: Nie opuszczę Juventusu. Nie zrobię tego, co Deschamps, który nie zgadzał się z projektem klubu i po prostu odszedł. To było szczeniackie zachowanie. Ja zachowałem się tak samo, kiedy byłem jeszcze młody, teraz tego nie zrobię. Szefowie klubu dali mi w ręce pięcioletni projekt i taki sam czas na to, by wrócić na szczyt. 120px|right *Serie A: Reggina - Juventus 2-2 :Zwycięstwo - to słowo padało setki razy z ust Ranieriego przed meczem z Regginą. Wynik dzisiejszego spotkania 2:2 można potraktować więc jako porażkę. Juventus - drużyna aspirująca do drugiego miejsce nie potrafiła pokonać walczącej o utrzymanie Regginy, musząc dwukrotnie odrabiać stratę bramkową. (Więcej) Reggina - Juventus 2:2 (1:0) 27' Barilla, 69' Hallfredsson - 48' Del Piero (k), 73' Zanetti Reggina (3-5-1-1): Puggioni - Cirillo, Valdez, Santos - Adejo, Vigiani (72' Cascione), Carmona, Hallfredsson, Barilla (83' Corradi) - Brienza - Ceravolo (59' Cozza) Ławka: Marino, Camilleri, Di Gennaro, Viola Trener: Orlandi Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Ariaudo, Molinaro - Nedved, Marchisio (37' Poulsen), Zanetti, Camoranesi - Iaquinta, Del Piero (76' Amauri) Ławka: Manninger, Zebina, Marchionni, De Ceglie, Trezeguet Trener: Ranieri Żółte kartki: 46' Puggioni - 12' Mellberg, 33' Marchisio Sędzia: Saccani *Ranieri: Wiem, dlaczego przegrywamy :Claudio Ranieri, próbując uspokoić sytuację w Juventusie, zapewnił, że wie, co kryje się za słabymi wynikami drużyny. Trener próbuje ostudzić emocje kibiców, którzy w liście otwartym domagają się zdecydowanych działań od działaczy w obliczu przegranej walki o Champions League, mistrzostwo Włoch, a także o Puchar Włoch. - Wiem, czym jest spowodowana nasza nieciekawa sytuacja. Nie chciałbym jednak o tym teraz dyskutować. Wrócimy do tego tematu po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu - mówi szkoleniowiec Juventusu. - W tej chwili jestem skupiony tylko na tym, aby jak najlepiej przygotować drużynę do każdego kolejnego meczu i zapewnić klubowi drugie miejsce w tabeli. Daje z siebie wszystko, aby nie stracić wicemistrzostwa. Jestem przekonany, że drużyna podchodzi do kolejnych meczów z takim samym zaangażowaniem - dodaje Ranieri W środę turyńczycy ulegli Lazio Rzym w półfinale Pucharu Włoch, a to oznacza że zakończą sezon bez żadnego trofea. Tym większa ciąży na trenerze presja przed niedzielnym meczem z Regginą. - Reggina ma przed sobą ostatnią szansę na utrzymanie w lidze. My jedziemy do nich, aby być bardziej agresywni, bardziej skuteczni, a w konsekwencji wygrać ten mecz - zapowiada Włoch. Pomimo niewesołej sytuacji w klubie Ranieri zdaje się nie przejmować ostatnimi wynikami. - Nie jestem rozczarowany po meczu z Lazio. Wszyscy zawodnicy dali z siebie wszystko. W każdym meczu staramy się ze wszystkich sił - spokojnie analizuje trener Bianconerich. W meczu z Regginą nie wystąpi obrońca Dario Knezevic, który po wyleczeniu jednej kontuzji jest zmuszony zmagać się z urazem kostki. 120px|right *Diego Milito: Juventus włącza się do walki :Już nie tylko Inter Mediolan, ale także Juventus Turyn zabiega o Diego Milito. Coraz częściej mówi się o tym, że szeregi Starej Damy opuści David Trezeguet i właśnie dlatego władze klubu już zaczęły szukać następcy byłego reprezentanta Francji. Bianconerich czeka trudne zadanie, bo prezydent Nerazzurrich - Massimo Moratti jest ponoć w stanie wyłożyć za Argentyńczyka aż 20 mln euro, a dodatkowo oddać FC Genoi Luisa Jimeneza. Po zakończeniu sezonu dowiemy się, jaka będzie przyszłość napastnika. Jedno jest pewne, to, czy zmieni barwy klubowe, czy też nie, może zależeć także od tego, czy Rossoblu zdołają się zakwalifikować do Ligi Mistrzów. *20 powołanych na mecz z Regginą :Trener Juventusu poleci na Kalabrię z grupą 20 piłkarzy, których zadaniem będzie wrócić w niedzielny wieczór do Turynu z trzema punktami. Dzisiaj po południu odbyła się też zaplanowana sesja treningowa. Mecz z Regginą będzie o tyle znaczący, że choć drużyna ta zamyka tabelę Serie A, Juventus musi skupić się na walce i wygrać ten pojedynek. Ekipa z Reggio niedawno przywiozła trzy punkty z Bergamo i ma nadzieję, że powtórzy ten sukces już jutro przed własną publicznością. Bianconeri będą musieli poradzić sobie bez zawieszonego Tiago i kontuzjowanego Knezevića, do tego nieobecny będzie Giorgio Chiellini. Wyzdrowiał za to Jonathan Zebina. W trakcie dzisiejszych ćwiczeń Pavel Nedved pracował na sali gimnastycznej, ale leci na południe Włoch z resztą drużyny. Sesję treningową obserwował Alessio Secco, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli i Jean-Claude Blanc. Cała trójka leci z ekipą Starej Damy na Kalabrię, by towarzyszyć drużynie przez najbliższe godziny. 120px|right *Andrea na zawsze w naszych sercach :25 kwietnia 1995 roku czyli dokładnie 14 lat temu odszedł od nas Andrea Fortunato (na zdjęciu). Jego śmierć była dla wszystkich wielkim szokiem, mimo że przez ponad rok zmagał się z białaczką. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak cudowny może być zwykły spacer - powiedział krótko przed śmiercią. Przygodę w Juventusie rozpoczął gdy przed sobą miał wielką karierę. Niestety tak jak szybko ona się rozpoczęła tak i szybko skończyła. Andrea na zawsze pozostanie w naszych sercach... *Secco: Ranieri zostaje w Turynie :Mimo oficjalnego komunikatu klubu swoje trzy grosze do sprawy przyszłości Claudio Ranieriego chciał dołożyć Alessio Secco (na zdjęciu). Dyrektor sportowy Bianconerich zapewnił, że wbrew opinii publicznej włoski trener pozostanie na swoim stanowisku. Secco powiedział: Starczy już tych wszystkich dyskusji. Ranieri zostaje w Juve. Będzie trenerem naszej drużyny również w przyszłym sezonie. Jeśli ktoś mówi inaczej, są to tylko puste spekulacje, które nie znajdą odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. 120px|right *Kibice: Dosyć mydlenia oczu wszystkim! :Kibice z curva Sud kontynuują swoje protesty wobec kierownictwa Juventusu. Tifosi z Italii chcą wyraźnie zakomunikować szefom Starej Damy, że nie chcą dłużej opierać się wyłącznie na czczej gadaninie dyrektorów, oczekują natomiast konkretnych działań. Kibice wystosowali pismo, w którym napisali, że czas "przetasować karty" w klubie. Juventus to bez wątpienia bardzo prestiżowy zespół, dlatego nie pozwolimy nikomu sprowadzić go do poziomu drużyny kopaczy z prowincji.Nadszedł czas, by w końcu przestać robić idiotów ze wszystkich dookoła. Kierowano do nas jak dotychczas różne puste gadki: 'Mamy pieniądze, by uczynić z Juve wielką drużynę', 'W ciągu pięciu lat zaczniemy wygrywać', 'Otworzymy się na kibiców'. W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat jednak operacje transferowe obecnego kierownictwa klubu zmieniły Juventus z niekwestionowanego lidera w zupełnie niezorganizowany zespół. Czas skończyć mydlić wszystkim oczy fikcyjnymi mistrzami. Następnie dodali: Do tego kibice oczekują od Secco, Blanka i spółki"więcej szacunku przy operacjach na mercato. O co chodzi? Tifosi uważają, że pewne działania klubu ich obrażają, a jako przykład wymieniają dawne negocjacje w sprawie Stankovića i obecne w temacie Cannavaro *W niedzielę mecz: Reggina vs Juventus :Spotkanie outsidera ligi z trzecim zespołem w klasyfikacji teoretycznie nie powinno dostarczyć wielkich emocji, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że w przypadku meczu Regginy z Juventusem będzie odwrotnie. Gospodarze tego spotkania nie zwykli, bowiem na swoim boisku odpuszczać rywalom z czołówki ligowców. Na ich stadionie z ciężko wywalczonych trzech punktów cieszyli się już gracze Interu, Milanu i Genui, ale już np. Roma, Fiorentina czy Palermo zostawiły tu po dwa oczka. Teraz równie ciężko będzie zapewne Juventusowi, tym bardziej, że drużyna w ostatnich trzech meczach nie imponowała zdobywając zaledwie dwa punkty i dodatkowo odpadając z Pucharu Włoch, a jej najbliższy rywal po ostatnim zwycięstwie ligowym nad Atalantą w Bergamo zwęszył jeszcze szansę na pozostanie w gronie 20 najlepszych zespołów we Włoszech i z pewnością będzie liczył na punkty. Obecnie Reggina wciąż jest wprawdzie na ostatnim miejscu, ale znajduje się w gronie czterech drużyn bezpośrednio walczących o utrzymanie, z których sztuka ta uda się tylko jednej. Na sześć kolejek przed końcem ligi Amaranto mają już tylko cztery oczka mniej od ostatniego bezpiecznego zespołu – Torino. Juventus jednak również ma o co walczyć. Ostatnie tygodnie sprawiły, że Milan odrobił, aż siedem punktów straty do Starej Damy i to on jest wiceliderem tabeli. Teoretycznie jedno miejsce niżej nie robi żadnej różnicy Juventusowi, bo w jednym i drugim przypadku awansuje on bezpośrednio do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, ale zajęcie trzeciej lokaty, czyli takiej samej jak w zeszłym roku mogłoby być dla kibiców Bianconerich sygnałem, że drużyna w ciągu ostatnich 12 miesięcy nie poczyniła żadnego postępu. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: 120px|right *Trezeguet trafi do Milanu? :Nie najlepsze relacje na linii David Trezeguet - Claudio Ranieri wywołały dyskusję na temat najbliższej przyszłości francuskiego napastnika. Gracz Juventusu Turyn nosi się z zamiarem opuszczenia stolicy Piemontu i przeprowadzki do Lombardii. Trezeguet rozważa przejście do Milanu. Rossoneri wyrazili wstępne zainteresowanie zakupem Francuza. Agent piłkarza nie ukrywa zadowolenia tym faktem. - Kiedy taki klub jak Milan, wyraża zainteresowanie Davidem, jest to dla mnie bardzo dobra wiadomość. Milan to znakomity klub, w którym mój zawodnik mógłby z powodzeniem walczyć o najwyższe cele. Wszelkie negocjacje zaczniemy jednak dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Trezeguet ma ważny kontrakt z Juventusem i w pierwszej kolejności musi koncentrować się na grze w tym zespole - powiedział Antonio Caliendo. *Szefowie Juve: Ranieri jest bezpieczny :Mimo dyskusji i pogłosek na temat przyszłości Claudio Ranieriego (na zdjęciu) w Juventusie szefowie klubu nie zamierzają rezygnować ze współpracy z włoskim taktykiem. Ostatnimi dniami pojawiły się jednak informacje, jakoby do Juve miał przejść Luciano Spalletti. W obliczu zawirowań medialnych kierownictwo turyńskiego klubu postanowiło wydać oficjalne oświadczenie, w którym stanowczo zaprzeczyło wszystkim tym wiadomościom. Oświadczamy, że informacje dotyczące rzekomego zainteresowania Juventusu współpracą z trenerem Romy mijają się z rzeczywistością - czytamy w oświadczeniu. Żadne spotkania w tej sprawie nie miały miejsca, a Juventus nie ma zamiaru zatrudniać Spallettiego ani żadnego innego trenera. Tak jak podkreślaliśmy to przy różnych okazjach, stoimy murem za Ranierim i po meczu z Lazio nic się w tej sprawie nie zmieniło. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują przed meczem w Reggio :Dzień po meczu z Lazio zawodnicy Starej Damy pojawili się w Vinovo, by rozpocząć przygotowania do meczu z Regginą. Już jutro cała ekipa Juve powołana na to spotkanie poleci na Kalabrię, by w tamtejszym Reggio zmierzyć się z drużyną, która obecnie plasuje się na ostatnim miejscu w Serie A. Mimo tego Bianconeri chcą podejść do tego meczu jak najbardziej serio, jak gdyby to właśnie Reggina miała im wyszarpać drugie miejsce w lidze, o które teraz muszą walczyć. W sumie tak rzeczywiście jest - każda strata punktów może oznaczać coraz gorszą sytuację Starej Damy. Żeby poczuć puls drużyny, w Vinovo pojawili się Alessio Secco i Jean-Claude Blanc. Tymczasem Claudio Ranieri pilnował, by piłkarze intensywnie trenowali. Legrottaglie, który dopiero co wyleczył przeziębienie, oraz Chiellini, pracowali na sali gimnastycznej. Buffon dołączył do reszty drużyny po serii indywidualnych ćwiczeń na boisku. Po treningu atletycznym wszyscy poza Trezeguet, Iaquintą, De Ceglie, Marchionnim i Mellbergiem rozegrali mini-mecz na małym boisku, podczas którego świetnie zaprezentował się Christian Poulsen. *Juventini wściekli po porażce z Lazio :Rozwścieczeni kolejnym wyjątkowo słabym występem Juventusu, kibice Starej Damy dali upust swoim emocjom. Zarówno podczas meczu, jak i po jego zakończeniu. Podczas spotkania przeciwko Lazio z łuków można było usłyszeć obraźliwe śpiewy skierowane w kierunku trenera Claudio Ranieriego oraz zarząd Bianconerich. Ranieri do domu!, Zarząd wyp...!, Nie chcemy zdrajców! - to tylko nie które z haseł wykrzykiwanych przez tifosich, które pozostała część widzów kwitowała brawami. Na słowach się jednak nie skończyło. Po meczu grupa około 150 kibiców oblężyła wyjście ze stadionu i próbowała wedrzeć się do pomieszczeń w okolicach szatni. Części z nich udało się dostać na korytarz, gdzie przebywał Jean-Claude Blanc. Do akcji musiała wkroczyć policja. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Kibice mogą mówić, co chcą :Po wczorajszym występie piłkarzy Ranieriego kibice Starej Damy spodziewają się pewnie, że stanowisko w całej sprawie w tych okolicznościach zajmie też kierownictwo Juventusu. Kilka słów na ten temat powiedział Giovanni Cobolli Gigli (na zdjęciu), oglądający wczorajszy mecz z trybun w towarzystwie Jean-Claude Blanka. Po meczu szef Juve powiedział: Kibice, którzy protestują teraz przeciwko nam, mogą mówić co im się żywnie podoba, w końcu są wolnymi ludźmi. Kibice ponoć zawsze mają rację. My z kolei nie osiągnęliśmy kolejnego celu. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musimy skoncentrować się na ostatnich meczach w tym sezonie - mam nadzieję, że to nam się uda. Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość, Cobolli Gigli zapowiada: Dokonamy zmian w strategii, na pewno solidnie wzmocnimy drużynę. Secco i Blanc pracują razem z Ranierim nad transferami. W lidze trudno będzie nam o drugie miejsce w tabeli, ale musimy spróbować. *Buffon: Słusznie wieszają na nas psy :Po trenerze Juventusu pomeczowego wywiadu udzielił bramkarz Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon (na zdjęciu). Co miał do powiedzenia Gigi? Niewiele... poza tym, że szczerze przeprosił w imieniu drużyny wszystkich kibiców Juve za to, co się stało. Buffon nie zamierzał słodzić drużynie ani szukać wymówek. Chcę w imieniu całej drużyny przeprosić wszystkich kibiców - powiedział, niczym prawdziwy kapitan drużyny. Powinniśmy byli awansować do tego finału, ponieśliśmy jednak porażkę. Kibice mają rację, wieszając teraz na nas psy. To, co pozostało nam - wygrać ostatnie sześć meczów. Tyle, że nawet sześć zwycięstw nie odmieni tego sezonu, który skończymy praktycznie z niczym. Będąc Juventusem nie możemy być zadowoleni. 120px|right *Finał nie dla Juve :Bianconeri przegrali półfinałowe spotkanie Pucharu Włoch z Lazio 1-2, bramki zdobywali w 37 minucie Mauro Zarate, następnie w 52' podwyższył Kolarov, a honorowego gola dla Juve zaliczył w 64' Del Piero. Claudio Ranieri zdecydował się na wiele zmian w wyjściowej jedenastce i tak od początku na murawie Stadio Olimpico pojawili się duet stoperów Mellberg - Ariaudo, do pomocy powrócili Marchisio oraz Giovinco, natomiast tym razem partnerem Iaquinty w ataku był Trezeguet. Początkowo obie drużyny nie kwapiły się do stworzenia zagrożenia pod bramką przeciwnika, dopiero po kwadransie gra nabrała tempa. Najpierw, w 17 minucie Juve wyprowadziło groźny kontratak, ale po podaniu od Giovinco Iaquinta fatalnie dośrodkował. Dwie minuty później do okazję strzelecką wypracował sobie Zarate, ale jego mocne uderzenie okazało się niecelne, Gigi Buffon nawet nie interweniował. Z drugiej strony boiska groźnie dośrodkowywał Giovinco, ale uderzenie głową Iaquinty zablokowali obrońcy. W 29' po wrzutce De Ceglie swoich szans próbował Marchionni, ale Muslera bez najmniejszych problemów wyłapał słaby strzał pomocnika Starej Damy. Dwie minuty później przypomniał o sobie Trezeguet, Francuz otrzymał dobre podanie od Iaquinty i uderzył zza pola karnego, ale bezskutecznie. 10 minut później padł gol dla Lazio - strata Juve na połowie gości, piłka z lewego skrzydła trafia przed szesnastkę do niepilnowanego Mauro Zarate, który idealnym strzałem przy słupku pokonuje zaskoczonego Buffona. Do końca pierwszej połowy wynik nie uległ zmianie i to Lazio schodzi do szatni z 1-bramkową przewagą. Claudio Ranieri nie chciał czekać ze zmianami i na drugie 45 minut zamiast skrzydłowych Giovinco i Marchionnego wybiegli Camoranesi i Nedved. Bianconeri spróbowali od początku zaatakować, ale najpierw po stracie obrońców groźny strzał oddał Zarate, a w 52 minucie padła druga bramka dla Lazio - piłkę przyjął Kolarov, uderzył z dystansu, a futbolówka po rykoszecie od Grygery wpadła Buffonowi za kołnierz. Gospodarze po takim nokaucie otrząsnęli się dopiero po kilku chwilach, najpierw groźnie uderzał Trezeguet, ale świetnie interweniował Muslera, potem piłkę po rzucie rożnym dwukrotnie z linii bramkowej wybijał Matuzalem, następnie strzelał Iaquinta, ale niecelnie. Po chwili za Vincenzo na boisku pojawił się Alessandro Del Piero, który w 64 minucie zdobył kontaktową bramkę dla Juve - po wrzutce Camoranesiego kapitan przyjął piłkę i ładnym strzałem pod poprzeczkę pokonał golkipera Lazio. 10 minut później mógł być remis, ale po podaniu Camoranesiego Nedved trafił w słupek. Niestety, spotkania znowu nie dokończył Camoranesi, który po starciu z Dabo obejrzał najpierw żółtą, a potem czerwoną kartę, zaprzepaszczając izuloryczne szanse Bianconerich na awans do finału. 3 minuty przed końcem spotkania groźny strzał z dystansu oddał jeszcze Nedved, ale Muslera wybił piłkę na rzut rożny. 5 minut później arbiter Rizzoli zakończył mecz, w którym Lazio wypunktowało Starą Damę. Więcej. *Kibice Juve nie przeproszą Balotellego :Włoscy kibice Juventusu ustosunkowali się do ostatnich zarzutów im postawionych, dotyczących rasistowskich przyśpiewek pod adresem Balotellego podczas ostatniego meczu ligowego z Interem. Jak zapowiedzieli, nie zamierzają przepraszać piłkarza. Oświadczenie w tej sprawie wydała grupa kibiców Drughi. Nie zamierzamy przepraszać Balotellego, ponieważ przyśpiewki pod jego adresem były skierowane nie przeciwko jego korzeniom czy narodowości, a przeciwko jego prowokacyjnemu zachowaniu. Vieira i Muntari również są piłkarzami czarnoskórymi, a nie zostali nawet wygwizdani. W ten sposób tifosi Starej Damy chcieli podkreślić, że nie są rasistami, a ich zachowanie było wynikiem prowokacji ze strony Balotellego. Balotelli dał się we znaki jako bohater serii obrażających zachowań wobec publiczności, nie wspominając nawet o jego spóźnionym wejściu na boisku dwie minuty po tym, jak obie drużyny były już gotowe do gry. Nawiązując jeszcze do tematu rasizmu kibice Juve oznajmili: Nie jesteśmy rasistami. Takie przyśpiewki to tylko pewien sposób, być może kontrowersyjny, na zdekoncentrowanie przeciwnika. Gdybyśmy byli rasistami, zapominalibyśmy, że w naszej własnej drużynie gra Sissoko, czarnoskóry mistrz, którego mamy głęboko w naszych sercach i z którego jesteśmy szczerze dumni. Na koniec dodali jeszcze: Z tego też względu nie poczuwamy się do składania jakichkolwiek przeprosin. Mecz Juve-Lecce zostanie rozegrany bez naszego udziału, ponieważ wszystko zostało już postanowione i napisane. Potrzeba było udzielić pewnej lekcji, a ponieważ nie było możliwe, by zamknąć cały stadion, zdecydowano się na radykalne rozwiązanie. My będziemy jednak nieugięci. 120px|right *Coppa Italia: Juventus vs Lazio :W środę Juventus Turyn w spotkaniu rewanżowym półfinału Pucharu Włoch będzie starał się odrobić stratę jednej bramki z pierwszego spotkania przeciwko Lazio Rzym. 3 marca w pierwszej konfrontacji obu drużyn rozegranej w Rzymie 2:1 wygrali znajdujący się wtedy w bardzo dobrej formie gracze ze stolicy kraju. Teraz, by zagrać w wielkim finale potrzebują oni jedynie remisu lub skromnej jednobramkowej porażki, ale przy wyniku 3:2, 4:3 itd. Oczywiście Lazio awansuje do dalszych gier również w przypadku wygranej na Stadio Olimpico. Juventus, by w nim zagrać musi pokonać rywali w stosunku 1:0 lub każdym innym, ale przynajmniej dwoma golami. Wynik 2:1 dla gospodarzy przyniesie nam dogrywkę. Środowe spotkanie będzie niezwykle ważne dla obu drużyn. Turyńczycy w tym sezonie stracili już szanse na wygranie Ligi Mistrzów i Scudetto, a więc Coppa Italia jest jedynym tytułem, o który mogą jeszcze powalczyć. Lazio z kolei w wyniku nierównej formy w Serie A co kilka kolejek robi krok naprzód lub w tył w walce o Ligę Europejską UEFA. Tymczasem w Coppa Italia przepustka do europejskich pucharów czeka na rzymian, jeśli wygrają finał lub nawet, jeśli po prostu do niego awansują, ale tylko w przypadku, gdy ich rywalem w nim będzie Inter Mediolan, ale na to się nie zanosi. Przed pojedynkiem w lepszych nastrojach powinni być goście, którzy wygrali dwa ostatnie mecze ligowe i to nie z byle kim, bo z Romą w Derbach Rzymu i Genuą na jej boisku. Juventus z tą samą ekipą poległ na jej terenie 2:3, ale był to zaledwie jeden z trzech ostatnich meczów, w których drużyna nie potrafiła odnieść zwycięstwa. Do meczu pozostało: Kategoria:Strona główna